


From Teammates To Friends To Lovers

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Schalke 04 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery





	1. Chapter 1

“Marco,” my best friend snapped his fingers in my face. “Marco, are you listening to me?” he slammed a soccer ball against my forehead.  
“Mario, WHAT?” I asked.  
“You weren’t paying attention to me.” He muttered. “I was trying to get your advice.”  
“On what?”  
“Ann,”  
“Dump her.” I answered, not even sure what he really wanted advice on. “I hate her. Dump her. Dump her ass. Call her. Do it now.”  
“Marco, stop it.” He rolled his eyes.  
“You wanted my advice. That’s my advice.” I snapped, watching his face flush with frustration. You cute motherfucker. DUMP HER.  
“I was trying to talk to you about…you know…” he cleared his throat and looked at the table between us.  
“I don’t know.” I answered, watching his eye lashes cast a soft shadow on his cheeks.  
“I can’t…you know…get there. And it’s not that she’s not pretty. Because she’s gorgeous. But I just can’t…”  
“Can’t get her off?”  
“No, I can’t…I can’t get it up for her.”  
“Dump her.” I sipped my coffee. “And then maybe see a doctor.”  
“I can get a boner. Just not for her.”  
“So you like some other girl, but you want to fuck your current girlfriend?” awesome. Awesome. Prolong the conversation about him fucking other people. That should only take eight bottles of vodka to forget.  
“No…not exactly.”  
“What do you mean not exactly?” I raised an eyebrow. Please be gay. Please be gay. PLEASE, MARIO.  
“Forget it.”  
I grabbed his wrist. “Tell me.”  
“Forget it.”  
“Mario,” I groaned. Why do you do this to me? Don’t dangle hope in front of me, you adorable fuck.  
He looked at his watch. “I have to go.”  
“But-”  
“I need some liquid courage before we talk about that.” He ruffled my hair because he knew that I fucking hated him doing it.  
“I’ll talk to you after my meeting.”  
“What meeting?”  
“Marco, I’m late.” He rolled his eyes, walking out the door.  
I frowned, watching him leave. “Give him up already, Marco,” I muttered to myself, popping open a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario’s POV

I called Marco as I walked out, knowing that he would be pissed if I didn’t tell him in person that I was transferring, but staying at Dortmund just wasn’t going to work until I figured some shit out for myself.  
“Hi.” Marco laughed.  
“Are you drunk?!” I raised an eyebrow. I had only just left his side an hour ago.  
“Maybe.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You. You’re wrong.”  
How does he already know?! “Listen, a move to Munich just makes sense right now because-”  
“You’re going to Munich?!” he sounded like I just punched him in the gut.  
“I have to.”  
“No, you don’t. Stay with me. Stay at Dortmund.”  
“Marco, I can’t.”  
“Fine. I hope you’re happy with your model girlfriend and your ridiculous piles of money. When we meet on the pitch at least try to remember my name.” he hung up and I immediately headed to his apartment.  
“Marco,” I knocked on the door. “Marco, are you okay?”  
“FUCK OFF.” He yelled, slurring a bit.  
“Marco, let me in.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because.”  
“We’re still going to be friends.”  
“You don’t understand!” he yelled, opening the door. “You don’t fucking get it. You never will. God. You fucking…you suck. You just…you…” he let out an exasperated sigh and walked away from the door.  
“Marco, I have to go. It’s too complicated at Dortmund.”  
“What’s complicated?! We’re a team.”  
“Ann said-”  
“I don’t give a damn what she thinks, Mario.” He threw a bottle at the wall and I watched it shatter. “I couldn’t fucking care less what she thinks, Mario.”  
I grabbed his wrist and he shoved me back. “Marco, why are you reacting like this? Talk to me. Tell me what’s up.”  
“Not your dick for your stupid girlfriend.” He snapped, grabbing a bottle of vodka.  
“Woah,” I grabbed the bottle from his hand. “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”  
“That’s not your fucking call.”  
“Marco, you just need to calm down. You’re acting out. It’s not like I’m leaving Germany, I’m just-”  
“Leaving me,” he finished.  
I watched him carefully. “I’m going to tell you this because you’re drunk and you won’t remember it tomorrow, but-”  
“Don’t. Because it’s still going to hurt tomorrow. You’ll still leave. Why don’t you save me the fucking trouble and just go now. Go. Cut me out of your life. That’s your plan, isn’t it? Get rid of your best friend who’s been crushing on you since the first time you met him. Move to Munich and marry the girl you can’t get a boner for. Make tons of money and forget the person who would have given you fucking everything. I would have fucking given you everything.”  
I felt my heart skip. “Marco?”  
“You’re leaving.” My ginger friend slumped into the couch.  
I sat next to him and tucked his hair back. “Marco, look at me.”  
“No. I don’t wanna. You’re leaving.”  
“You’re being childish.” I groaned. “I’ve never seen you this drunk. Talk to me, Marco. Don’t shut me out.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“What do you want?”  
He stared at my mouth for a second and then he kissed me.  
I melted immediately, pulling him closer to me.  
Marco moved to lean over me and tangled our tongues together.  
I knotted my fingers in his hair and basically attacked his mouth with mine. I’d never kissed anyone like this. but Marco was always the only person that I’d ever gotten a boner for in my entire life.  
He got up to sit on my hips and we made out for a while before he pulled away.  
“What’s wrong?” I traced his frown with my thumb.  
“I’m drunk.” He mumbled. “You’re leaving. Everything is messed up.”  
“I’m not dying, Marco.”  
“No, but I bet you included your precious girlfriend in your decision to leave Dortmund. You wanted a boner for her? There. Now you have one.”  
“Marco-”  
“Just go home to your precious model.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you like this.”  
“I don’t need your pity.” He spat.  
I stood up and dragged him with me towards his room. “Come on, Marco, get some sleep.” I led him over to his bed.  
“Fuck you.” He mumbled, tugging at his hair.  
“Hey, hey, easy.” I grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his bed. “You need to sleep. It’s going to be okay. Please, sleep.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” He slurred.  
I pushed him to the bed. “We’ll talk when you’re sober.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marco’s POV

I woke up with a migraine and a warm bed. I rolled over to see Mario watching me. “Why are you still here? Don’t you have a sell out to celebrate?” I snapped, getting up.  
“I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”  
“I’m fan-fucking-tastic. Now get the hell out of my apartment.”  
Mario grabbed me by the wrist. “Marco, please.”  
“What?” I groaned.  
“STOP ACTING LIKE I DID THIS TO HURT YOU. FOR FUCK’S SAKE. I DID THIS TO PROTECT MYSELF. I’M IN MY TWENTIES AND THE ONLY BONER THAT I’VE EVER HAD IS FOR MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND. I PANICKED, OKAY?!”  
“Okay, so you couldn’t tell me that you had feelings for me?”  
“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME.” He screamed.  
“Ow, okay, shhh,” I whined. “I need a drink before you keep yelling me.”  
“NO. NO MORE FUCKING ALCOHOL. YOU WILL TAKE SOME ASPIRIN AND YOU WILL FUCKING LIKE IT.”  
“Okay,” I cringed, grabbing a water and a bottle of aspirin.  
“YOU CAN’T JUST DUMP THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS ON ME AND THEN BE UPSETTHAT I DIDN’T TELL YOU ABOUT MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU WAITED FOR FUCKING EVER.”  
“Mario, come on,”  
“NO, I’M GOING TO YELL AND YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT.”  
I took two pills and then downed the bottle of water. This is going to be a fucking long day. “Let’s talk about this like adults.”  
“NO, FUCK YOU.”  
I groaned, unsure of what to do.  
Mario shoved me, frustrated.  
I shoved him up against the counter. “Hey, I get it. I understand. Stop.”  
“NO! NOW I’M FUCKING PISSED OFF.”  
I kissed him and tangled our tongues together. “Mario, calm down. Please,” I stroked his hair. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. But you didn’t tell me either.”  
“DON’T MAKE THIS MY FAULT!” He hissed.  
I ducked my head under his and tangled our tongues together.  
His fingers knotted in my hair and I grabbed his hips aggressively.  
I heard him sigh and lifted him onto the counter.  
Mario yanked me closer to him and I laughed. He froze. “What?”  
“You’re just cute, that’s all.” I used my thumb to brush back and forth against his cheekbone. I watched his brown eyes flicker with affection for a second and then they darkened significantly a second later. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” He flushed. “I…I um…I just….boner.” he blurted.  
I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, I’m aware that you have a boner for me.” I slid my hand up his leg, drawing patterns on his jeans. “What about it?”  
He flushed even more. “I…um…”  
“You?” I prompted, trying not to fucking die at the adorable way he was blushing. I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“I’m still…I mean…I haven’t…I never…I’m a…” his face was completely red. “Marco, I’m a virgin.”  
“I know,” I laughed, probably harder than I should have.  
“It’s NOT funny.” He shoved me.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry. I was laughing because I knew that already, but you were just so flustered to say it.” I kissed his forehead. “But it’s fine. We can’t have sex anyway.”  
“Why not? You’ve slept with about four million people, but you know. Not me.”  
“First of all, fuck you. Second of all, you’re in a fucking relationship.”  
“I didn’t mean it to offend you.”  
“Bullshit! I’m not your idiot girlfriend. I actually know you. But that’s fine, you can fucking leave.”  
Mario grabbed my shirt. “Marco,”  
“What?” I asked. Finally make out with the guy I’ve been practically in love with for years, but then he’s a prick. “You wanted a boner for her, now you have one.”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I was just being snippy.”  
“Got that.” I grabbed a bottle of vodka, but he snatched it from me.  
“Don’t binge drink because you’re mad.”  
“I’m not mad. If I was mad, I would’ve just punched something.”  
Mario slumped into himself. “I’m sorry. Don’t binge drink. Just yell at me or something.”  
“I don’t want to yell.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
Cry. “I don’t know.”  
“You need to eat.” He muttered, scanning my face. “And then you need to sleep. And then you need to yell.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“I didn’t ask. You need to eat, Marco. I’m not allowing the prince of Dortmund to be a shell of a man.”  
“Since when do you give a fuck?” I murmured, annoyed with him.  
“Hey, no.”  
I found myself yanked back to being in front of Mario.  
“You are my prince of Dortmund. You do not get to ruin yourself because I got frustrated with you and lashed out. I never should have said it and I’m sorry. But you’re going to fucking eat and you’re going to fucking like it and I’m going to make it up to you somehow.”  
I rolled my eyes and he used his position to wrap his legs around my waist and pull me closer to him.  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
“We can’t.” I frowned, not wanting to pull away. “You have a girlfriend. A long term girlfriend.”  
“It isn’t the same. This is you.” He put his forehead against mine. “It’s so different.”  
I closed my eyes. “I can’t. It doesn’t matter. I want to be with you, but I want to be with you the right way.”  
He nodded. “Okay. I’ll talk to her tonight. I’m not leaving you like this. It’s never good to let you wallow.”  
“You should go.” I realized.  
“Even if we aren’t together right at this second, you are my best friend and I love you that way. So stop telling me to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Erik’s POV

I tapped the ball with my foot. “I’m sorry about Mario leaving, Marco.”  
He made a face. “Yeah.”  
I watched everyone walk out. “Do you want to…” I trailed off, watching a new guy.  
“Do I want to what?” he asked.  
“Do you want to partner up with Auba from now on?” I asked, watching the new guy.  
“You were going to ask if I wanted to partner with you until you saw Ginter, weren’t you?” Marco smirked at me.  
“Ginter?” I asked.  
“Matthias Ginter. The new kid.”  
“Oh.” I watched Matthias walk to the middle of the field. “He seems nice.”  
“You think he’s attractive.”  
“I do not.” I snapped. “Not everyone makes friends as easily as the great Marco Reus.”  
“Erik, it’s okay if you-”  
“I said that I fucking don’t.” I hissed. “I like you better when Mario’s around.”  
He rolled his eyes. “GINTER, OVER HERE.”  
“Marco,” I shoved him.  
“What’s up? What did I do?” Matthias asked quietly.  
“Nothing. This is Erik Durm. He’s going to be your partner for training. Mine transferred and I’m taking his.”  
“Oh. Hi.” Matthias stuck out his hand.  
“Hi.” I shook his hand.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“You too.”  
Marco gave me a small shove. “Go.”  
I shoved him back, but dribbled my ball out to the middle of the field. “You just transferred here?”  
“Yeah, I just transferred.”  
“That’s cool. I’ve been here for about two years now. I’m actually trying to find a nice place to live more permanently. Like a house.”  
“Yeah, I get that. I haven’t actually found a place here in Dortmund yet.”  
“We could live together if you want. Since we’re apparently going to be partners. And we’re teammates. We could keep each other in check.” What the fuck? Who asks that to someone that they just met?  
“That’d be great, actually. I’m not really great with the whole talking to people thing. So it’d kind of force you to be my friend.”  
“I think we’d be friends anyway, but you know.” I laughed. “We would have a lot of time together as housemates.”  
“I would like that.”  
“Me too.” I tapped the ball with my foot and then I stopped. “Wait, you don’t have a hard time understanding me?”  
“No. Why? Do people not understand you?”  
“Yeah. It’s my accent and the slang and everything.” I flushed.  
“You speak clearly.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Erik has a-”  
I pinned Marco in the face with my ball. “Shut your mouth. Leave me alone.”  
“Hey, what? What’s wrong?” Matthias looked at me.  
“Nothing.” I muttered.  
“Do you want me to switch with someone?” he asked. “I didn’t mean to-”  
“No. It’s not you.” I shook my head. “Let’s just go ahead and warm up.”  
“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mario’s POV

“Ann, we need to talk.” I looked at her.  
“Is everything okay??” she raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, no. I mean, yeah…no. It’s complicated.” I groaned.  
“What’s complicated?”  
“Me. I’m complicated.” I groaned. “I’m…I…” I cleared my throat. “I can’t date you anymore.” I finished, looking at my hands.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I kind of…have feelings for someone else. And we kissed. And it’s not that I don’t love you. Because I do, Ann, I do love you, but…but it’s…”  
“But it’s what?”  
I looked up at her and chewed on my lip when I saw her frown. “It’s Marco,”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry, Ann. God. I am so sorry, but…but…”  
She reached out for my hand. “It’s Marco. It’s okay, Mario. I understand.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Of course.” She smiled. “I wish that it wasn’t this way, but it’s Marco. I can’t hold that one against you.”  
“I’m sorry.” I touched her face. “I love you, I do. But-”  
“Not the way that I love you. I know, Mario. It’s okay.” She sighed. “I guess I should start packing tonight…”  
“You don’t have to leave.” I frowned. “You’re still my Ann.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You shouldn’t have to leave because of me. We can be in the same house, can’t we?” I asked, watching her. “I’m not going to make you stay though.”  
“We just shouldn’t share a bed anymore. I can’t imagine Marco would be okay with us doing that…”  
“Probably not.” I sipped my wine. “He’d probably kill one or both of us.”  
“Probably just me since it’s you that he likes.”  
I flushed. Marco likes me. Marco Reus. Marco Reus and I have feelings for each other. Marco Reus likes me.  
“You’re so cute, Mario. Look at you. All flustered over Marco.”  
“Yeah, well,” I mumbled. “He’s good like that.”

~~~

I unlocked Marco’s front door and found him sitting on the couch. “Hi.”  
“Hi,”  
“I broke up with Ann.”  
His hazel eyes flickered with delight. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” I grinned, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.  
“How’d she take it?”  
“Good. She thought I’d make her move out so I think that it helped when I told her that she didn’t have to leave.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “You’re still going to live with her?”  
“Well, we split rent on the house anyway and it’s not like we’ll be sharing a room anymore. But I didn’t think it’d be fair for me to just…kick her out.”  
“Sounds fair to me.” He muttered.  
“I just broke up with her. I can’t make her homeless too.” I moved to sit next to him. “Are you mad that we’ll be living together still?”  
Marco shrugged and I groaned. “I didn’t say anything.”  
“You didn’t have to. I know you. A silent shrug is an upset yes. Bright eyes and a smirk is a promise. You fidget with your hair when you’re nervous. You do a half smile when I’ve done something dumb because you don’t want me to freak out. You pout when you’re sad. You chew on your lip when you have an answer you know that no one wants to hear. You-”  
He interrupted me with his tongue, sliding his hand to the back of my neck. “Now what am I saying nonverbally?”  
“That it’s time for me to shut the fuck up.” I breathed, focusing on his lips.  
He smirked, shoving me onto my back.  
I wanted to put my hands under his shirt, but I wasn’t sure if I should. I must have been staring at his chest for a while because Marco started laughing. “What?!”  
“You look like you’re doing some serious thinking.” He straddled my hips. “Wanna tell me what about?”  
I flushed. “No.”  
“No? Why not?” he frowned.  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“SO it’s about me?” he grinned. “Tell me.”  
“No.” I felt my face redden even more.  
“No?” he asked, grinning still. His hands slid down my body and I felt the heat rush to his touch, leaving a trail of fire. “You still don’t want to tell me?” he asked, his finger drawing patterns on the inside of my thigh.  
“What?” I asked, distracted.  
“Tell me why you were so deep in thought.”  
“I couldn’t decide whether or not I could put my hands where I wanted them.” I flushed, watching him draw patterns.  
“You can put your hands wherever you want.”  
I tugged at the edge of his shirt. “Can I…?” I asked, looking up at him.  
Marco yanked it off and I groaned loudly, skimming my hand down his abdomen.  
I wanted to memorize the way his abs felt under my touch, but I knew he was watching me so I moved my hand. “Marco?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you…you know…um…seeing anyone?” I chewed on my lip.  
“No, I haven’t been for a while. I was trying to get the balls to ask you out.”  
“Oh.”  
He pulled my shirt over my head and let out a quiet whine.  
I immediately crossed my arms over my chest. “Give it back.”  
He raised an eyebrow, grabbing my hands and unfolding my arms. “Why would I do that? You’re so hot.”  
“Don’t.” I shoved him a little.  
Marco frowned. “Mario,” he laced our fingers together and pinned my arms at my sides. “You’re so pretty, Mario.”  
I looked away from him. “Stop.”  
“No.”  
He stood up and pulled me with him towards his room. “You are so attractive. Why do you want to cover yourself up from me?”  
“Because.” I muttered, not looking him in the eye.  
He pushed me to sit on the bed and straddled me. “Talk to me,” he ran his fingers through my hair. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I’m not…I’m just…no.”  
“You’re just…perfect?” he asked, carefully touching my face. “Your tan skin, your beautiful smile, your soft hair, your insane muscles,”  
I flushed. “Stop it.”  
“Never.” He kissed me, sliding his hands down my body. “You’re so perfect.” He trailed open mouth kisses down my chest. “I love the way you look. I love the way you feel. I love the way you laugh.”  
“Marco,” I whined, looking at the ceiling.  
“I’m going to love the way you moan too,” he smirked.  
I felt my face burning. “You’re just trying to get a reaction from me.”  
“No, I’m pretty sure that I’ll love the way that you moan.” He protested, slipping out of his shorts.  
My stomach dropped when I felt his erection against my hip. I squirmed a little, nervous. “Are we…are we going to…you know?”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Of course I do. I’m just…” I squirmed a little more. “I’m…nervous.”  
“Why don’t we just keep making out and we’ll see what happens?” he asked, tucking my hair back a little.  
“Because I want to.” I whined. “I mean, looking at you is basically sex and I just…I’m so frustrated with how attractive you are. And oh my God I sound like one of your fan girls…” I put my hands over my face.  
“Stop covering that pretty face and those big brown eyes.” Marco swatted my hands. “We can TRY, but you need to realize that it’s not going to be the most pleasant thing for you right away…”  
“I don’t care. I just want it. I want you. All of you.”  
“Okay, okay,” he put his forehead against mine. “Okay, but promise me that if you want me to stop you will tell me?”  
I nodded, my stomach flopping.  
He slammed his mouth to mine and tangled our tongues together, grinding his hips against mine slowly.  
I knotted my fingers in his hair and arched my back for skin to skin contact with him.  
“Shit, Mario.” He muttered, moving a little to adjust himself.  
I tried to drag his mouth to mine, but he stopped me. “What did I do wrong?!” I froze, watching his face. “I-”  
Marco rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he kissed down my neck and made a hickey at my collarbone, earning a moan. “God. I knew that I’d love the way you moan. Fuck.” He unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them off.  
I watched him rake his eyes over my body and I started to feel like I should cover up. But then I saw his eyes flicker with lust. I stopped feeling so nervous and started to feel really excited. I ran my hand down his chest and pulled him closer to me.  
He slipped out of his boxers and then pulled mine off as well. He made hickeys all the way up my thighs and then I started to feel nervous again. “Do you trust me?”  
“Of course I trust you.”  
He rubbed his thumb against my cheekbone for a second before leaning over me to grab something from the nightstand.  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“Lube. It’ll make it easier and less painful.” He looked at me. “You still-”  
“Yes, Marco. I still want to be impaled by you.” I snapped, anxious and frustrated and nervous all at once.  
He looked at me. “I’m just trying to look out for you,”  
“I know, but I’m anxious and frustrated and nervous and you keep asking me.” I sighed. “I want you. I want this.”  
“Okay, I’m nervous too. I mean, it’s you.”  
I make Marco nervous?! Me?! I yanked his mouth to mine and we made out for a while before he made another move, bending my knees and pushing my feet towards my ass.  
He slowly thrust into me and I cringed a little. He stopped. “Are you okay?”  
I nodded.  
“This is going to hurt. I’m so sorry.” He put his forehead against mine and used the back of my knees to drag me to him. He thrust all the way into me, earning a whimper. “I’m sorry,”  
I ground my teeth together. “I’m fine.”  
“I-”  
“Give me a minute to adjust.” I shook my head.  
We made out for a while before I started to feel fairly comfortable.  
Marco started thrusting in and out of me slowly, earning quiet groans.  
I used his hair to capture his mouth so we could make out. I tugged on his hair when he pushed me a little harder, earning a moan from him. “Fuck, you’re hot.” I whined. When we came together, I found myself sticky and out of breath.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Annoyed that I’ve never done that before.” I muttered. “But very buzzed.”  
“You’re cute with the afterglow. Even more so with those doe eyes.” He grinned. “God, I love you.”  
I blinked. “What?”


	6. Chapter 6

Matze’s POV

“Matthias,” Erik kicked my foot.  
“Call me Matze.” I cleared my throat. “I should have mentioned it earlier, but I like to go by Matze and-”  
He laughed, his blue eyes shining. “Matze,”  
“Erik,”  
“I asked if we could room for camp. I hope that’s okay.”  
“Sure.” I shrugged. “What’s camp like here?”  
“Two people to a room, two twin beds. We split a bathroom with two other guys. I’d imagine it’s the same at every club otherwise.”  
“Are we going to get separated?” I fidgeted, trying not to sound clingy.  
“No, we’re the same position. Do you want to room with someone else so that way we aren’t together so much?” he asked, looking at his feet.  
Not a chance in hell. “No. I just didn’t want to get separated.”  
His head shot up. “You’re not sick of me?!”  
“How could anyone be sick of you?” I wondered aloud.  
Erik smiled, looking at his shoes again.  
“I…I bought a house.” I blurted suddenly. “It’s big enough for both of us. I don’t know if you still want to live together, but.”  
“Do you still want to?”  
“Do you?” We spent a solid minute looking at each other before I finally spoke again. “I still want to.”  
“So do I.”  
“Hey, love birds.” Marco called, throwing a ball at us.  
Erik snapped at him aggressively.  
“What’s wrong?” I grabbed his wrist.  
“Nothing. Let’s go.”  
“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” I played with his fingers a little. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I thought-”  
“Marco’s just getting on my nerves.” He sighed. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s just practice,”  
I glared at our so-called prince. “If you say so.”  
We were on a water break when I saw Marco talking and Erik making the unhappiest face ever. So I stepped in.   
“Leave him alone.” I shoved Marco to get between the two. “What is your fucking problem? Why are you being such a douche?!”  
“Matze!” Erik grabbed my arm. “What are you doing?”  
“You’re upset and he’s making you upset and it’s going to stop.” I hissed.  
“I’m fine. I’m just annoyed.”  
“No, it’s not okay. He doesn’t get to-”  
“Matze, hey, come on.” He pulled me off to the side. “I’m fine. I swear.”  
“You still look upset.” I protested, glaring at Marco.  
“Matze, come back to me.” Erik used my shirt to drag me to face in the opposite direction. “Just look at me.”  
“You still look upset.” I repeated, brushing my thumb against his cheekbone. I watched his eyes flicker a little and his face flushed. Why is there anyone who exists that is this pretty? For fuck’s sake. You shouldn’t be this attractive.  
“Are you guys going to make out or what?” Marco asked, leaning against Erik.  
“Get off,” I knocked Marco to the ground. “Don’t touch him.”  
“Matze, stop. It’s okay. I’m fine. Relax.” Erik hugged himself to me.  
I wrapped myself around him and put my chin on top of his head. God he even smells perfect. What the fuck.

~~~

Erik hopped up on the kitchen counter, watching me unpack boxes. “So, you want to tell me why you tried to kill Marco today?”  
“I didn’t try to kill him.” I rolled my eyes.  
“What were you trying to do?”  
“Get him to fuck off. You wouldn’t tell me why you were upset. Marco was the common denominator.”  
“Matze, you freaked out. I didn’t think that it would bother you that much for Marco to just lean up against me.”  
“Well, you were wrong.” I snapped defensively, not looking back at him. It was hard enough for me to argue with him, but even harder watching him perch on the counter with his legs spread. I could just imagine him on his back, sweating and panting and-  
“Matze? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Do you want to order in food and watch a movie? I think you need some chill time. You’re a little tense.”  
“That sounds good.” I’m tense because you’re fucking hot. Why did I agree on living together? This is going to be an ongoing battle between me and my boner.  
When I woke up the next day, I found myself entangled with the older boy on the couch. Having never been fond of cuddling, I couldn’t believe I’d been comfortable enough to sleep like that last night.  
Erik stirred a little so I stopped moving; when he settled, I analyzed his face.  
God. I could just look at this face for the rest of my fucking life. This is so not going to be fun for me.  
“Stop looking at me.” He whined, burying himself into my chest.  
“I can’t.” I muttered.  
“Why not?”  
“Because you’re pretty, you fuck.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. You’re lying.”  
I wish I was.  
“Are you still in a shit mood?” he asked.  
I raised an eyebrow. “No,”  
“Good. Happy Matze is better.”  
I laughed. Good to know. I played with his hands and stopped. “What’s this?” I tapped the silver band on his ring finger. “Promise ring?”  
“Kind of…” he looked at me. “Don’t laugh.”  
“Okay,”  
“It’s a purity ring.”  
“Oh,” well. You’re straight.  
“It’s just one of those things I guess. I know I’m way too old to be a virgin and shit, but I just love God and I think that it would be stupid to give that part of myself to someone that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with. Once I am with someone like that, I want to be with them for eternity.”  
“You’re not too old to be a virgin if you’re doing it for the right reason.” I mumbled, focusing far too much on the fact that he didn’t specify gender. “I’m still a virgin.”  
“You?! No way.” Erik sat up, practically in my lap.  
“Uh, yeah. At least as far as I know.” We could both stop being virgins right now. Oh fuck. I need some Jesus.  
He shook his head and moved a little, putting himself directly in my lap now. “Wow. You are just ready to go in the morning aren’t you?” he smirked.  
I flushed. “Not usually.”  
“What’s changed?”  
“Have you ever seen anyone who was just so…right that it changed everything? You see them and it just clicks?”  
“Yeah,” he looked at me.  
I gave him a pointed look, but he seemed to be a little out of it. “Erik,” I put my forehead against his and brushed my nose against his.  
“Oh,” he muttered, not moving. We stayed in that exact spot for at least two minutes before Erik spoke again. “If you don’t kiss me, I’ll die.”  
I kissed him, quickly deepening it and sliding my hands down his back. Oh the ass is perfection too.  
Erik knotted his fingers in my hair and sat up a little higher. “Is this why you were mad at Marco?”  
“He was upsetting you! And touching you.”  
“He’s in love with Mario Götze. Trust me. We’re good.”  
“I don’t care if he’s married with three kids.” I muttered, marveling in the way his body curved to mine.  
“Jealous Matze got aggressive fast.” He smirked, locking his arms around my neck. “That’s good to know. Also, super fucking hot. I almost lost my shit over you trying to protect me.”  
I rolled my eyes and shoved him onto his back so that I could straddle him, needing to be closer to him.  
“Ugh, fuck,” he tugged on my hair.  
I yanked my shirt over my head and watched him trail his fingers down my chest. I kissed him, tangling our tongues together.  
He moaned quietly and I slid my hands down his body, pulling his shirt over his head now. “I want…”  
I kissed my way down his neck and then down his chest.  
“Oh fuck, Matze,” he squirmed.  
I tangled our tongues together and kept us skin to skin while we made out. I wanted to keep pushing him a little, but I knew that he was nervous and uncomfortable so I stopped. “Are you hungry?” I asked.  
“Not the word I was thinking of…”  
“I know. But we should stop.” I ran a hand through his hair. “It’s necessary.”  
“Doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”  
I laughed.  
“I need a shower.” He flushed.  
“Mmm.” I chewed on my lip, imagining him wet and against the shower wall and biting his lip when I… “yeah. Me too.”  
“You were fantasizing about us in the shower.” He smirked at me.  
“I…yeah…” I nodded.  
“Tell me what you were imagining.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to know.”  
“I was imagining how good you’d look like pinned up against the shower wall while I fucked you into oblivion.”  
“You’d look really good wet.” He mumbled. “God. Now I want to try that.”  
I laughed. “It sounds amazing.”  
“Well, I guess I should take a run before I shower or else I’ll just explode.” Erik sighed, looking at the door.  
“I’ll shower first then.” I got up and he groaned.  
“I don’t want to.” He rolled off the couch and grabbed his shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco’s POV

I flopped down on Mario’s bed. “I hate that you aren’t with me at practice. It fucking sucks. I got shoved around by a twelve year old!”  
“What?” Mario raised an eyebrow, watching me.  
“Ginter. He’s Erik’s new obsession. He literally shoved me to the fucking ground.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I was teasing Erik and he reacted volatilely.”  
He got on top of me. “Well, if Erik had been me and you had been Matze and Matze had been you.”  
“I would have killed him for touching you.”  
“Yeah, exactly. So don’t do things to Erik that you wouldn’t want to see done to me.” He slid his hands down my body. “I should check to see if Ann is home.”  
“Who gives a shit?” I asked, whipping his shirt off and then mine.  
His eyes scanned my body and then he flushed. “Are we going to…you know?”  
“Yeah, we are.” I smirked, loving the excitement that flickered in his eyes.  
“Shouldn’t I see if Ann is here?”  
“Does it matter?” I raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.  
“Well, if she’s here then she will hear us.” He glanced at the door.  
“Oh.” I frowned, grabbing my shirt and putting it back on.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Going home since you clearly don’t want me to be here. I didn’t realize that you’d be so embarrassed to be with me.” I reached for my phone and Mario got it first. “Hand it over, Mario.”  
“No, I didn’t want you to leave. I just-”  
“Don’t want anyone to know that you were having sex with me.” I snatched my phone and walked out of his room.  
“Marco, it isn’t like that. Ann’s still my friend.”  
“A friend that you’re concerned about hearing us.” I took my keys from the counter. “Message received. You could have just said that you didn’t want to.”  
“I do want to.” He ran out to block the door. “It’s just-”  
“You’re embarrassed to have sex with me.”  
“No it’s just that it’s us and it’s intimate and it’s weird to know someone is listening to us be like that.”  
“If it was truly intimate, you wouldn’t be thinking about your ex-girlfriend.”  
“Marco,” he groaned.  
“What?”  
“Don’t be like this.”  
“Fuck you. I will be like this. I have been in love with you for way too long to be your damn dirty secret, Mario. If you want to be with me, then fucking do it. If you don’t then don’t act like you do. If it’s so intimate for us to have sex then how come while I was thinking about how good you look and taste and feel, you were worrying about what your ex-girlfriend might think if she hears us having sex?” I hissed, pushing him out of the way.  
Mario grabbed my arm. “Are you in love with me, Marco?”  
“That’s not the point.” I mumbled.  
“It is now.” He argued. “Are you in love with me?”  
“…maybe…”  
“Then maybe we should leave a trail of clothes from here to my room.” He stood on his toes to kiss me and tugged at the fabric of my shirt.  
“What about your precious ex-girlfriend?”  
“Let her hear us.” He yanked my shirt off. “Have sex with me.”  
I raised an eyebrow, letting him pull me towards his room and watching him drop his jeans to the floor.  
We were in the doorway when he slipped mine to the floor as well.  
His hands shook a little as he pulled me to the bed.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“I don’t want to do it wrong.”  
“Mario,” I laughed. “You can’t do it wrong.” I promised.  
“If I can’t make you-”  
“Mario, stop.” I shook my head.  
“But-”  
I shut the door and tugged his boxers to the floor. “I’m serious.” I dropped mine and picked him up.  
His face flushed and he crossed his arms over himself. “I-”  
I thrust into him, pinning him up against the wall and he moaned. “You’re already doing so good, Mario.”  
“But I-”  
I put my forehead against his and he quieted, letting me move inside him slowly. “Fuck you feel so good,” I found one of his hands and laced our fingers together.  
We made out and I moved a little faster inside of him, earning more and more moaning from his pretty mouth. I braced myself against the wall and went deeper into him, making his eyes roll towards the back of his head.  
“Marco,” he whimpered.  
“I know.” I ran a hand through his hair and put both of my hands on either side of his head to push even further into him.  
“Ah, fuck, Marco.” He whined. “Please,”  
I kissed him again, tangling our tongues together.  
“I hate you.” He complained. “But it feels so good.”  
I moved him away from the wall to put him on the bed instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Ann’s POV

I was making tea when I heard a giggle behind me and I turned just in time to see Mario grabbing a Gatorade. “Worn out from last night?” I smirked, having heard his little escapades last night.  
“Um…” he flushed, his eyes bright.  
I grinned, touching his face. “You look so happy.”  
“You’re not mad at me?”  
“No, of course not.” I laughed. “Not when I see how happy you are now, Mario.” I ran a hand through his hair just as Marco came out of his room.  
“Mario, where-oh. What are we talking about?” the ginger man immediately pulled Mario to him, sliding his hands into intimate places.  
“How happy he looks after you plowing him for hours.” I answered, trying to key him in on the fact that I wasn’t trying to intrude on his relationship.  
“Afterglow looks good on him.” Marco mused, affectionately hugging Mario to him.  
“You look good on him.” I smiled. It was true. They made quite a pair together.  
“Stop.” Mario whined, getting embarrassed with us talking about him.  
“Alright, alright.” Marco kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “What did you grab for breakfast, Ri?”  
“He grabbed a Gatorade, which is NOT breakfast.” I crossed my arms.  
“You’re not my girlfriend, you don’t get to argue with me.”  
“Mario,” Marco took the younger man’s hands. “If you don’t eat like the human that you are, we can’t have sex.”  
Mario groaned, returning to the fridge and grabbing yogurt.  
“That’s not a meal.” Marco and I said together.  
“You guys!” Mario whined.  
“Fine, next time my ankle bothers me, I’ll take an Advil instead of my script.” Marco shrugged, tossing Mario his Gatorade.  
“No. NO. That’s not fair. That’s dumb. I just don’t want to be fat.”  
“You’re not fat!” I yelled in tandem with his boyfriend.  
“Mario, please for me.” Marco whined, putting his head in his hands.  
“Fine.” He groaned.  
Hours after Marco had left, I went to ask Mario what he wanted to do for dinner, but found his door locked. “Mario?”  
“Go away.” He whimpered.  
“Mario, what’s wrong?”  
“FUCK OFF.”  
I took a step back. “Something is very wrong.” I found his phone on the counter and called Marco immediately.

~~~  
Marco’s POV

“Hey, Ri. What’s up?”  
“It’s Ann. Mario locked his door and won’t tell me what wrong and his phone is out here and I thought-”  
“I’m on my way.” I grabbed my keys and went straight to the house. “Mario,” I called, heading immediately for his room.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Mario, open the door.”  
“Fuck off.” He repeated.  
“Ugh.” I rammed the door with my shoulder, ramming it open. “Mario, you cannot just say fuck off and not give a reason.”  
“I’m tired and sore and I can’t sleep because everything hurts, but everything hurts because my muscles are tense and I can’t relax.” He mumbled, facedown into the mattress.  
“Aw, Ri,” I ran my fingers through his hair. “You have to talk to someone. You scared me. I’ll help you. I promise.” I kissed his forehead. I told Ann that I would handle him and shut his bedroom door before going to run a hot bath.  
“I can’t.”  
“I’ll carry you over there.”  
“I can’t sit.” He muttered, avoiding my eyes.  
“First of all, stop avoiding me. Second of all,” I tangled our tongues together. “I said that I’d help and I will.” I massaged him carefully, trying not to use too much pressure, but still alleviate the pain. I checked the water and then undressed him before picking him up and putting him in the tub.  
He cringed a little, but otherwise was alright.  
I gave him some pain meds and a water before stripping and climbing into the bath behind him. “Just try to relax. Fall asleep. I’ll take care of you.” I ran a hand through his hair.  
He squirmed a bit, but relaxed after a minute or so. He fell asleep against my chest and I held him there for a while until the water started to get lukewarm.  
I brought him back into his room, dried him off, dressed him and then put him to lie down. I started to get up, but he stirred and I stayed to stroke his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon’s POV

“Max, it’s fine.” I sighed, watching him.  
“It’s NOT fine.” My small blond friend snapped. “I should have-”  
“Max, you cannot fucking control the way a match turns out all on your own. For fuck’s sake.” I rolled my eyes. “Get a drink and calm down.”  
“Fuck off.” He shoved me.  
“Are you drunk already?” I asked, pulling him to look me in the eye.  
“So what if I am?! That just means you should get drunk with me.” He tugged at the edge of my shirt.  
I tucked his messy hair back. “Why don’t you just get some sleep?”  
“I don’t WANT to sleep.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I wanna keep drinking. And I wanna dance. And I wanna get you drunk. And I wanna make you dance with me.”  
“I’m not going to get drunk. Who will take you home?” I laughed.  
“We can take a cab.” He whined.  
“But-”  
“Leon!” he whined.  
“Okay, okay. Fine.” I conceded, trying to calm him down. “We’ll take a cab then. Have it your way.”  
“You can never say no to me when I’m drunk.” Max giggled.  
“I can’t say no to you in general.” I shook my head and followed him back to the bar.

~~~

I groaned, stretching a little and then snuggling into the warmth next to me. Then I froze. Who is here? I sat up a little bit and the other person, recognizing the curly blonde hair. “Oh,” I rolled my eyes and lay back down.  
“Stop moving.” Max mumbled. “I’m hungover and tired and you’re warm.”  
I stroked his hair for a minute and then stopped.  
“Ugh. That felt so good. Why did you stop?”  
“Max, we’re both naked.”  
“So?”  
“Max,” I looked to him and immediately flashed back to last night.  
He raised an eyebrow, going back to his position lying on my chest. “What is it?”  
“Sit up and see if that jogs your memory.”  
He groaned, but sat up. “Ah, fuck. Why am I so-” he stopped, slowly flopping onto his stomach.  
“Do you remember now?”  
“Mhmm…” his face flushed. “We had…quite a bit of sex…”  
“We should probably talk about it.”  
“No, that’s okay. Let’s not.”  
“Max, we have to.” I snorted.  
“No, we don’t. It can just be one time sex.”  
“Should it just be one time sex?” I asked, watching him. “Is that what you want?”  
His head popped up. “Do you want to have sex again?”  
“I think we should consider doing more than just the one time sex.”  
“So…you want to be fuck buddies?”  
“No, I…forget it.” I moved to get up, but he grabbed my arm.  
“You wanna date? Me?” he searched my face.  
“I don’t know. Why not? We get along great. The sex was fantastic. I just think that it could be really great.”  
“We had drunk sex though, Leon. You’ll be disappointed if it’s not as good when we’re sober.” Max picked lint off of my comforter. “I also don’t want to lose you in a general capacity by fucking up in a romantic capacity.”  
“First of all, even if we ended up not working out, it would be OUR fault. It would not be YOUR fault. Second of all, you’re never going to lose me. Well, unless I die. Then I’m gone. But other than that…” I sighed. “Even if it doesn’t end ideally, we’d still be friends.”  
“I don’t want you to hate me if-”  
“I could never hate you.” I rolled my eyes. “How about we try? We’ll keep it quiet and if after two weeks we want to go back to the way things were, we will.”  
“Two weeks?”  
“Does that sound better?” I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“I don’t want us to not be friends.” He said quietly.  
“We’ll still be friends. And if we don’t work out, I’ll take full blame.” I promised. “And we can go back to being friends and pretend that it never happened.”  
“Two weeks?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“How exactly are we going to keep it quiet? Aren’t people going to notice that we’re being different or that I can’t sit down?” he raised an eyebrow. “Also I want to know how the fuck I ended up getting it in the ass.”  
“You wanted to bottom.” I smirked. “We were making out and you told me to…I think your exact words were ‘I need you to put it in me. I want you to’-”  
“OKAY.” He scrambled to put his hand over my mouth. “Okay, alright. I got the image. I don’t really remember the talking as much as everything else. I was also drunk before you. I haven’t remembered everything yet.”  
“I remember every single detail. We were making out on the couch…like this.” I knocked him flat on his back and straddled his hips. “And I had my hand on your leg.”  
“I’m not as smooth sober as I am drunk.”  
I laughed. “I’m pretty sure that in our case, I’m the one who needs to be smooth. You just need to stay pretty.”  
Max flushed and I rubbed my thumb against his cheekbone.  
“See? You’re doing it already.”  
“I hate you.” He whined.  
I tangled our tongues together and slid my hands down his body.  
“Now I remember why I said that.” He mumbled. “I couldn’t think straight with you touching me like that.”  
I smirked. “In the future, I’ll have to be more careful with you.” I moved my hands to rest on his hips. “At least during the season.”  
“So post season?”  
“No more holding back.”  
“No more?!” his eyes flickered with both nerves and excitement.  
“Aw, come on, Max. You’ll love every second of it.”  
“I’m sure.”  
I tangled our tongues together again and moved him further under me.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik’s POV

It wasn’t hard for me to not get touchy with Matze because anytime he got near me, I became a ball of sexual energy and I knew if I even touched him, I’d lose any control that I had over my hormones.  
I watched him play keep away and my eyes were drawn to his sweaty chest that the jersey was clinging to. I could picture him on top of me, our bodies intertwined and his hands everywhere while we made out and…  
“Erik?” Marco snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Are you okay?”  
“Sometimes I wish I was an atheist.” I muttered, glancing at him.  
“Are you getting all hot and bothered?”  
“I have never wanted anything more in my entire life than I want this.” I whined. “Do you think that you can die from wanting something so badly?”  
“You can’t.”  
I caught Matze’s eyes narrowing as he eyed Marco beside me. “I hate how hot he is. It’s driving me insane. I love how jealous he is right now. It’s fueling my hormones.”  
“Who’s he jealous of?” Marco looked at me.  
“You, at the moment,”  
He threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.  
“Oh, he’s going to be so mad.” I groaned. “It’s going to be so hot.”  
“Marco, what do you think that you are doing?” Matze hissed unhappily. “Get off of him, Reus. Right now.”  
“Relax, Matthias. We’re just friends. He knows who I’m making love to at night. He’s all yours. Swear. You’re the one making him all hot and bothered anyway.” Marco lifted my shirt. “You wanna drag your tongue all over that, don’t you?”  
Matze glared at him. “Erik, can I talk to you in the locker room?” he didn’t wait for a response, but instead grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. “Why do you hate me?”  
“Because I am so horny for you that I can’t even breathe.” I whined. “You’re all sweaty and hot and I just want you on top of me and I-”  
He tangled our tongues together and I whimpered a little. “I think maybe you should practice with someone else.”  
“No. We should just have sex because you have been driving insane since you fucking joined this team and I’ve never wanted anyone like this before.” I paced. “I’ve never wanted ANYTHING like this before.”  
“Okay, okay, we’ll talk about this after practice.”  
“We have to talk about it NOW because I legit cannot breathe.”  
“Alright, are you-”  
“Matze, I need you to fuck me.”  
He rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone. “Okay. We’ll have sex tonight.”  
“Matze, I don’t know what’s wrong with me and I’m sorry. I know we were waiting, but I just need it.”  
“It’s okay.”

~~~

Matze was finishing some emails and business bullshit, making me more anxious.  
I was so pent up and ready that I couldn’t handle waiting much longer. I knew he was as nervous as I was, but I knew that he was stalling in order to let me change my mind if I wanted to. But I didn’t want to.  
I took off my purity ring and faced him. “Matze, I want you to have this…it’s tradition that you give it to the person that you want to spend your life with…the person you lose your virginity to.”  
“Are you sure that you want to do this?”  
“Yeah, I do. I just…I look at you and I know.” I shrugged.  
“I’ll get a bottle of wine and meet you upstairs?”  
“Okay,”  
He kissed my cheek and I went up to his room.  
We drank some wine and made out for a while before his hand slid up my leg.  
I pulled my shirt off and then his, locking my arms around his neck.  
He knocked me onto my back and straddled my hips. “You still-”  
“Yeah,” I slipped out of my jeans and then watched him do the same.  
“You have time to back out.”  
“Do you want to?” I asked, watching him.  
“Have sex? I’m dying to have sex, but-”  
“Matze, shut up.” I tossed my boxers to the floor.  
He ditched his boxers as well and tangled our tongues together. His hands slid to my hips and I was beginning to get very sloppy with our kissing. He moved to push my knees a bit towards my chest and settled between my legs.  
I knotted my fingers in his hair and dragged him closer to me.  
He slowly thrust into me and I groaned loudly. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fantastic.” I yanked his mouth back to mine.  
“Can you take more?”  
“Oh, hell yes.” I put my forehead against his as he thrust further into me.  
“Fuck, you feel so good.” He muttered.  
I hit my head against the pillow. “I fucking love you.”  
He laughed, bracing himself by putting both his hands on either side of my head and thrusting all the way into me.  
“Oh, I’m going to be in so much pain tomorrow, but for fuck’s sake, it’s already worth it.” I slid my hands down his back.  
He moved a little inside of me and I moaned. “God, you’re going to kill me with how hot your moans are.”  
“Stop trying to embarrass me.”  
“I’m just trying to make love to you.”  
I groaned. “You’re too perfect.” I leaned up to tangle our tongues together.

~~~

“Don’t get up.” I whined, pulling Matze back towards me.  
“One of us has to make food and the other can stay in bed.”  
“Or…”  
“Or I can order food, but one of us would have to put clothes on.”  
“No, Matze. No clothes. You’re so great naked. Just stay in bed. We’ll have more sex. It’ll be great.”  
“I’m feeding you.” He kissed me.  
“No, come on.” I whined.  
“How about after you eat?”  
“What if…what if you ordered food, asked them to leave it at the door. We’ll have sex while we wait and then eat and then have sex after.” I bargained.  
“Erik, you need to relax a little. A break won’t kill you.”  
“But it’s sooooo good.” I pulled him closer.  
“Can’t argue that.” Matze straddled my lap.  
I marveled in the way it felt even just to be sitting like this with him. “You’re perfect.”  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
“No, really,” I insisted, running a hand through his hair. “You’re absolutely perfect. And I love you.”  
“Okay, I think you need some sleep. You’ve lost your damn mind.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mario’s POV

“MARCO, THE CALL UPS.” I yelled, running around his place. “WHERE ARE YOU?! I’M NERVOUS. MARCO.”  
He grabbed me from behind. “I was in the shower.” He laughed.  
“How can you shower at a time like this?!”  
“Mario, you’ve been called up a million times. Why are you so nervous?”  
“BECAUSE IT’S IMPORTANT. SENIOR SQUAD. YOU. ME. WE COULD WIN.” I yelled. “Oh the victory sex. Legendary.” I groaned.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“No, I’m just nervous. I want it so bad.” I whined. “I want us to get called up and room together and have hot sex during our free time and-” I stopped cold when I heard a phone ring. “Is that mine or yours?”  
“Mario, your pocket is vibrating. It’s yours.”  
I jumped up and down a little, nervous. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Mario, good news! You’re being called up for the senior squad.”  
“Wow, thank you so much!” I spoke on the phone for a while and when I was done, I saw Marco on the phone. I noticed that he was making a face so I stripped to my boxers and grabbed a beer for him. I returned to see him off the phone. “What’s wrong?”  
“I have a conditional call up. I have to do all of my stress tests all over again. They think that I’m going to fall apart the second that I step off.”  
“But you’re fine. You’re good at what you do. And when you make the final squad, I’ll make you know that you deserve it. Until then, you’ll have to trust me and let me show you that you deserve it.” I handed him the beer and pulled him to me.  
“Mario, I don’t-”  
“Then don’t.” I played with the edge of his shorts. “I can just-”  
“Mario, enough.” he snapped. “Shut the fuck up.”  
I backed up, not used to him being so harsh and angry with me. “Sorry.” I covered my chest and moved to go back to his room so that I could grab my clothes.  
“Mario,” he huffed, watching me.  
“It’s fine. I’ll just go.”  
“You don’t have to go.”  
“It’s fine.” I got my shoes on and grabbed my phone and my wallet. “I’ll see you later, I guess…” I cleared my throat and left.

~~~

“Mario?” Marco called, knocking on the door of my bed room. “Ann let me in.”  
“No shit.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Can I come in?”  
“If you want to,” I picked at the lint on my comforter.  
“Ri,” he slipped into my room and locked the door. “Are you mad at me?”  
“I’m fine.” I shrugged.  
“I didn’t mean to snap at you earlier.”  
“I said that it was fine, Marco.” I kept picking at the lint.  
“If it was fine, you wouldn’t be looking away and trying to rip your own comforter apart.” He grabbed my hands.  
“I’m trying not to piss you off again.” I mumbled.  
“You didn’t. You were trying to make me feel better. I was just in a bad mood because I want this so bad. I want to play in the Cup so bad and I’m scared that I won’t get to.”  
“Your ankle is fine, Marco.”  
“But what if it wasn’t?” he looked at me. “What if it isn’t?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Is it bothering you?”  
“No, but-”  
“But what?” I interrupted, a little bit annoyed with him taking out his nerves on me.  
I was also annoyed at myself because I was torn about how to act.  
Part of me wanted to stroke his hair and tell him that I love him and that it’ll be fine. But the other part wanted to be mean.  
I didn’t like him snapping at me like that and I wasn’t sure how to do it. Marco never snapped at me like that before. He’d never even raised his voice at me before. I’ve never even heard that tone from him before.  
“You don’t think that I know how badly you want this? You don’t think I want this for you too? You don’t think that I’d hate to see you miss out on your dream? You don’t think that I know what this would mean to you? You think I want to be out there without you? You think it wouldn’t kill me for you not to get this?” I asked, getting up. “You think that I haven’t thought about it?”  
“Mario,” he sighed. “It’s not like that.”  
“I only wanted to help you relax. I wasn’t invalidating your feelings. I just wanted you to know that I would be here for you. I wanted you to get your aggression out through sex instead of lashing out at me. We’re supposed to be a team. That means leaning on me. I can’t help you if you shove me away. And now I’m annoyed because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it. I’m anxious too, Marco. But I wanted to help. We could have done whatever you wanted. You could have smashed plates. You could have punched a wall. You could have started a fire. I would’ve let you. I would have helped.”  
“I know. But I don’t like feeling powerless. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m sorry.” He pulled me to him. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Just don’t snap at me like that.” I muttered quietly.  
“I won’t.” he promised, tucking my hair back. “Will you let me take you out for a nice dinner, Ri?”’  
“Wait, like, outside?”  
“I was kinda thinking of a restaurant, but we could do a picnic or something.”  
“We haven’t gone out in public together-together before. Is that what you’re suggesting?” I looked at him.  
“If that’s okay with you, yeah, I’d like to take you out on a real date.” He poked my nose. “I think it’d be fun to show you off. The fans would be stoked.”  
“So we’re doing this for the fans?”  
“No, I’m just trying to convince you that we can go out into the public and be together.” He smiled. “I’d also like to take the time to mark my territory, since I can’t do it at practice.”  
“Mark your territory?”  
“Mario Götze is off the market…and he’s mine.” Marco kissed my forehead. “I think people should know that you belong with me.””  
“This is my Marco.” I sighed, resting my arms on his shoulders. “Okay. Let’s do it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I let him pull me out the door, our fingers laced together. I could tell he was being very obvious about us; there was no aspect of secrecy for us.  
“You look so serious.” Marco laughed, tugging on my hand. “Relax, a bit, Mario. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He kissed me, sliding his free hand down to the small of my back and dragging me close to him.  
Well, there goes any confusion about what we were doing holding hands.  
He tangled our tongues together, not giving a single shit about the fact that we were standing here, out in the open, making out.  
I clutched my free hand into his shirt, yanking him closer.  
When he broke away from me, I still felt the warmth from our make out session. We found ourselves making our way through a huge crowd as we walked. Marco looked confident, arrogant even, and I found comfort in that somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

Max’s POV

I woke up to find myself with Leon wrapped around me.  
“I don’t want to get up.” He sighed.  
“Me either.” I sighed, relaxing into his chest.  
“Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I’m making a date for us.”  
“A date?”  
“You know, that thing people do when they want to be romantically involved?”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s been a few days of us just messing around. I might only have two weeks for this so I would like to get to that stuff.”  
“How are we going on a date if we’re not being public? People would notice-”  
“We don’t have to leave for the date, Max.” he snorted.  
“Is this one of those dates that doesn’t end in sex because that seems disappointing.” I looked at him.  
He nudged me over to lie on my stomach and kissed down my back slowly.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m fucking you now so that if we don’t have sex later, you can’t complain.”  
“I’ll still complain.” I muttered, feeling his mouth on my back still. “You just introduced me to this kind of pleasure. You can’t just take it away.”  
He took a bite out of my ass and I groaned, putting my head on the mattress. “Your moans are the most sexual thing ever.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Shut up, Leon.”  
He kissed his way up my back and moved to put his chest against my back.  
I arched my back a little to get closer to him.  
“Do you like the way that I touch you?” he asked.  
“You ask that like you don’t know the answer.” I sighed, feeling his hands slide down to my hips.  
He used my hips to thrust into me and I dug my fingers into the sheets. He leaned forward to kiss me, tangling our tongues together.  
I felt him move his hips and moaned into his mouth.  
Leon’s hands moved down my back and he put pressure on the small of my back as he thrust harder to me.  
“Ah, fuck,” I whined.  
He pushed as far as he could into me and I whimpered. “You sound so fucking good, Max.” his fingers knotted into my hair, tugging on it.  
I felt his mouth on my neck as he thrust in and out of me.  
When we finished, he sent me off to shower while he set up God knows what. I got dressed in one of Leon’s old shirts and a pair of boxers before making my way to the living room.  
“You look cute in my shirt.” He smiled, using my hips to pull me to him.  
I rolled my eyes. “So…what are we doing?”  
He tangled our tongues together. “I made dinner.”  
“You made dinner?”  
“Mhmm.” He pulled me to the kitchen table, which had candles on it. “No football talk.”  
“So…we’re eating in silence?” I looked up at him.  
“No, we’re not. First date talk.”  
“First date talk? What does that mean?”  
“It means that I want to know everything about you.” Leon dragged me to the seat next to him. “I want to know every detail.”  
“Like what?”  
“What’s your favorite color?”  
“Green.” I answered immediately and then regretting opening my mouth.  
“Why do you look embarrassed?”  
“Because.” I mumbled.  
“Why’s green your favorite color?”  
“It reminds me of you.” I answered quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear me.  
“You’re cute.” Leon laughed, pulling my chin up to force eye contact. “Mine is blue. But not just any blue. Max Meyer blue.”  
“What?”  
“The color of your eyes.” He explained. “Perfect,”  
We continued back and forth, talking while we ate and getting closer. We talked about random things like our favorite animals and we talked about serious things like first kisses.  
“Okay, I have a good one.” Leon looked at me. “How did you react the first time someone told you that they loved you? I straight up bolted.”  
I played with my drink. “I haven’t had the chance to react.”  
“So they bolted?”  
“No. No one’s ever said that to me. Not that wasn’t family.”  
“What?! Really?!”  
“Yeah. I pretty much get dumped or cheated on before I can hear it.”  
“Is this why you didn’t want to try and be a couple?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Leon.” I stood up, but he pulled me back.  
“Max, stop.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” I repeated, avoiding his eyes.  
“Then don’t. Just listen to me, okay?” Leon put his forehead against mine. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to cheat on you. I promise.”  
“Don’t promise me that.” I shoved him. “Don’t. You’ll say that you won’t and then you will and it’ll hurt more.”

~~~  
Leon’s POV

“Max, I won’t. I swear. I’m not going to hurt you.” I watched the small blond start to unravel a little.  
“Yeah, but you are. Everyone always leaves.”  
“I’m not leaving.” I promised, yanking him to me and wrapping myself around him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Max.”  
“I don’t want to lose you too.”  
My heart broke. “You won’t.” I moved back a little to look him in the eye. “You won’t, okay? I’m staying.”  
“You’re going to leave.” He said quietly.  
“I’m not, Max, not ever.” I put my forehead against his. “Who could let you go? Your adorable curly hair? Your perfectly blue eyes? Your cheeky smile? Your smirk? Your laugh? The way you snuggle up to me when we sleep? Your mess of hair in the morning? Your cute way of wearing my shirts?”  
“You-”  
“I’m not done.” I interrupted. “I asked you that so I could gage your reaction. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love every single thing about you. I love you and I will protect you. I will keep you safe and I will stay.”  
Max put his head against my chest and we stood there, hugging, for a while. Eventually he started to move away from me, but I didn’t let him get too far.  
“I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.” I guided him carefully back to my room. “Is that what you want to sleep in?”  
He nodded, climbing into bed.  
I followed suit, using my arm to drag him over into my chest where he belonged. “Goodnight, Max. I love you.”

~~~

I woke up to Max putting on his running shoes. “What time is it?”  
“About six. I’m going for a run.”  
“Come here,”  
He came over to the bed and I sat up to kiss him.  
“Be careful. I love you.”  
“Shut up.” He shoved me a little. “Don’t make fun of me.”  
“I’m not. I’m making up for all the times that you should have heard it.” I got up, following him out of the room.  
“Leave me alone,” he mumbled.  
I pinned him to the wall and grabbed his hips. “I love you. And I’ll say it as often as possible until you get used to it.”  
“I’ll never get used to it.”  
“Then I’ll have to keep saying it.” I dropped his shorts to the floor and then pulled his shirt over his head. “No run for today.”  
“I should.”  
“Max, we have our call-ups already.” I reminded him, trailing kisses down his neck.  
“I haven’t gone on a run in forever.” He whined.  
“Alright, I can tell that you’re itching to stretch your legs.” I nuzzled his neck and then made a love bite. “Go on. Just come back to me.”  
Max grabbed my arm. “Why do you do that to me?” he groaned.  
“Go for a run. You’ve been cooped up for a while. You need to stretch and run and be the adorable little Max that you are.” I poked his nose. “Just go. I’ll join you in the shower when you get back. I love you. Be safe.”  
“Okay…” he sighed, walking away.  
I was making food in the kitchen when Max came in. “Hey, babe, you hungry?”  
“No.”  
I spun around, eying my muddy boyfriend. “What happened?”  
“I tripped and fell.” He frowned.  
“Aw, why don’t you take a nice hot shower and when you’re done, I’ll feed you and we’ll veg out for the rest of the day.”  
“Okay.”  
While Max was in the shower, I went and got the first aid kit just in case. When he came out of the shower, I grabbed him by the hips. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re a little scraped up.” I noted, raking my eyes over him.  
“Yeah,”  
“Let me patch you up before I feed you?” I wrapped his elbow with gauze and then his knee. “You hungry yet, Max?”  
He shrugged.  
“Come on,” I pulled him over to the kitchen table and put him to sit on the counter. I spread his legs a little, stepping between them to kiss him.  
We made out for a minute before I put a plate of food on the counter beside him.  
“I love you.” I tucked his hair back.  
He frowned. “I’m not hungry.”  
“You just went for a run. There’s no way that that’s true.” I used my thumb to brush his cheekbone. “What happened?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
I put my forehead against his. “Talk to me, Max.”  
“I’m the fat one.” He said quietly.  
“No, you’re not. That’s bullshit.” I shook my head. “Who said that to you?”  
“It’s not-”  
“Look at me. You are not fat.” I used the back of his legs to drag him to me. “I love you so much Max. Please don’t listen to the bullshit.”  
“I-”  
I tangled our tongues together and picked him up to wrap his legs around my waist. “If you were fat, which you aren’t, I couldn’t do this with you.” I pulled his shirt over his head moved to pin him against the wall.  
He rolled his eyes.  
I moved him away from the wall and tossed him onto the couch. I undressed him and pulled him to me. I thrust into him and he whimpered quietly.  
“Leon, fuck,” he groaned. “Go easy on me. We have practice tomorrow.”  
“No,” I used the back of his knees to yank him into me and he groaned.  
“I love you.” He sighed, letting me thrust in and out of him.  
I stopped, looking at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I love you.” I kissed him, pushing further and harder until he came five times for me. “I love you, Max.”  
“I love you too, Leon.” He ran a hand through my hair.  
I kissed him again and kept him under me.  
“Leon?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m hungry.”  
I laughed and got up, pulling him with me. “I thought you would be.”


	13. Chapter 13

Erik’s POV

Matze and I got off the plane and all of the team crowded into the hotel.  
“Alright,” Low called. “Marco and Mario, Matze and Max, Erik and Leon, Mats and Ben,” he went on with the room assignments. “Two guys to a room. Curfew at 24:00.”  
Max looked pissed off when I approached him.  
“Hey, um, can I switch with you? Matze and I were-”  
“Done.” Max took my key and handed me his.  
“Oh, wow, thanks.” I blinked a few times, watching Leon slide his hand to the small of Max’s back. “Ohhhhhhhh.”  
“Guys, I’m not an idiot. I know there will be room swapping and drinking and sex. Just be warned that if any of that affects your performance, I will send you home.” Low called. “Now, no practice tomorrow. The day after, we start conditioning.”  
“So…Matze and I aren’t going to be seen for at least twelve hours.” I grabbed Matze by the waistband of his shorts and dragging him to me.  
“That’s not true. If you don’t eat, you become super anxious.” Matze ruffled my hair.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Are you guys…you know?”  
“Yeah, aren’t you?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh-”  
Leon’s hands slid down Max’s body slowly, just as Matze put his hands on the inside of my thighs.  
I rolled my eyes again, this time at how quickly Matze resorted to marking his territory. I felt his hands wandering and flushed.  
“Matze, would you chill? I do not want your boyfriend.” Leon snorted. “I’ve got mine and I love him.”  
“You want to do a dinner date?” I asked, trying to ease the tension.  
“We can,” Leon shrugged.  
I nodded, but Matze didn’t; his hands slipped down between my jeans and my boxers, making me squirm. “Okay, okay,”  
He shook his head. “We’re going back to our room now.” He dragged me to our room and locked it behind us. “You are mine,”  
“I know.” I locked my arms around his neck.  
He yanked me closer. “I don’t know that you do.”  
“Oh, but I do.” I closed the distance between us. “Why don’t we just…watch movies and hang out together.” I put my forehead against his. “We can cuddle and just relax a bit?”  
“I’d love that.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
I started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You getting jealous over Leon.”  
“I wasn’t-”  
“Yeah, you were.” I smirked. “And it’s hilarious because I’m so utterly obsessed with you. I love everything about you and for you to be jealous amuses me.”  
“You’re special. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You couldn’t, even if you tried.” I knocked him onto the bed and straddled his hips. “You literally are my favorite thing in this world.”  
“Shut up, Erik.” He rolled his eyes  
“No, really.” I whined, annoyed that he wouldn’t believe me.  
“You look so annoyed with me.”  
“I am!”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He laughed, running his fingers through my hair.  
I put my hands on either side of his head and kissed him, tangling our tongues together sloppily. I felt his hands slide down my back to my hips and then my ass, making me a little flustered. “Matze,”  
“What? Am I turning you on?”  
“Always.”  
“Good.”  
I sat on his hips and sighed when he adjusted himself. “God. You’re making me regret the fact that I suggested we just chill.”  
He laughed again and I grinned, loving the way he sounded.  
I tangled our tongues together and after a while it got very heated.  
Someone knocked on the door, breaking our moment.  
“What?” I yelled, annoyed.  
“Are you guys busy?”  
Matze said no and I said yes.  
“Matze!” I whined.  
“Go see who it is and what they want so that I can fuck you in peace.”  
I scrambled to get up and get to the door. I opened it to find Joshua standing there. “Hey, what’s up?”  
“I need to talk to you. Right now.” He shoved his way past me. “I can’t breathe. God. I want Jule so bad and I just…I know you have had the same problem with Matze and I don’t know what to do about it. Since you are dying over Matze-”  
“Stop saying that.” I interrupted. “Josh. Please.” I felt my face heat.  
“What? Aren’t you still hot for him? Are you back with your crush on-”  
I put my hand over his mouth. “Matze is in here, Josh. Shut your fucking mouth.”  
“I DIDN’T KNOW. I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH LEON.”  
“WE SWITCHED.” I hissed, shoving him back.  
“Erik,” Matze had his annoyed voice going.  
I frowned. “Matze, can I deal with one of Josh’s problems at a time. Go talk to him or something.”  
“I CAN’T. HE’S GOING TO HATE ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WANT TO FUCK YOUR BEST FRIEND?”  
“HELLO?!” I yelled, pointing to Matze. “Speaking of which, way to out me.”  
“Erik, we were literally about to have sex.”  
“Yeah, but he didn’t know that.” I sighed.  
“YOU AND MATZE ARE TOGETHER?!”  
I felt Matze come up behind me and grabbed me between the legs. “Ah, yes, Matze, would you chill?”  
“Who’d Erik like before me?”  
“Speak a word and I’ll snap your fucking neck.” I hissed. “Go and talk to Julian. He’s not going to kill you. He won’t be mad. He may even like you back.”  
“Okay, so, listen. Life doesn’t work out for me. You aren’t a normal person.”  
“ERIK HAVE YOU SEEN JOSH I NEED TO TELL HIM-” Julian stopped in his tracks. “WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN?!”  
“I needed to talk to Erik.”  
I knocked their heads together. “Hey, enough.”  
“Please stop running away from me instead of just fucking talking to me.”  
“Oh my God. Make out already. Julian, Josh wants to fuck you. Josh, Julian wants to fuck you. I WANT TO FUCK MATZE. SO GO FUCK EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE.”  
“We aren’t rooming together.”  
“Well, go and switch rooms.” I shoved them towards the door. “I legit just got to have sex for the first time in my fucking life and you are not going to ruin it.”  
“Alright! We’re going.”  
I locked the door after them. “This is what happens when you make me answer the fucking door. We could’ve been having sex.”  
“Oh, but who would’ve let me know about your boy crush?”  
“It’s not a crush. It’s nothing. Literally the second you showed up, it was done.” I groaned. “It’s just someone I found attractive.”  
“Who?”  
“Why does it matter now?”  
“Because I want to know.”  
“Matze-”  
“Erik, tell me so I can fuck you until you don’t remember their name.”  
“It was…it was Roman.”  
“Which one?”  
“Burki.”  
“Roman Burki? Our goal keeper?”  
“Yeah.”  
His eyes narrowed and he started to take off my clothes, then his. He shoved me towards the bed and knocked me roughly onto my back.  
“Matze, it’s not a big deal. I-”  
“Shut up the fuck up.” He snapped, thrusting into me and yanking me towards him.  
I whimpered, surprised by how rough he was being.  
He thrust even further into me and I arched my back, cursing. “That’s fucking right, Erik.” He dragged my body closer to his, making me yelp.  
“Shit, Matze,”  
“You’re going to be sore as hell tomorrow.” He slammed his mouth to mine and I winced as he moved his hips.


	14. Chapter 14

Leon’s POV

“Do you think Erik is attractive?”  
“No, why?”  
“Because I think that you do.”  
“I don’t.”  
“You-”  
I shoved him against the door and picked him up. “I love you, Max. Shut the fuck up.”  
“Don’t-”  
I threw him face down onto the mattress and yanked his shorts off. Then I got his boxers and tossed them.  
“Leon-”  
I took a bite out of his ass and immediately shut him up. I ate him out until he started to get close. When I stopped he whined a little. I stood up and yanked Max’s body to me. “Roll over, Max.”  
He did as I asked and then I used the back of his knees to drag him to me.  
I thrust into him as far as I could, and then I pushed a little more. I made him cum until he was covered in his own mess and then I stopped.  
He struggled to catch his breath, keeping our kisses sloppy. “Tell me that you love me.”  
“I love you.” I brushed my nose against his. “I cannot wait until we have a break so that I can fuck you until you break.”  
He groaned. “I want that.”  
“Me too.”

~~~  
Mario’s POV

I fidgeted, wanting to be fucked by my boyfriend like the rest of the team, but knowing that he was freaking out. I fixed my hair and then changed into a pair of his boxers before lying down on the bed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I thought I could help you relieve a little bit of stress.”  
“I’m just going to go for an ice bath.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” he walked out of the room and I sank into the mattress.

~~~  
Marco’s POV

I was in my ice bath when Felix came into the room.  
“Oh, sorry. I’ll come back.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I should…Mario would kill me for being here.” He flushed.  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re Marco Reus. And you’re hot. Even with an ankle injury, teams would sell their star players just for you to consider them.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t…don’t mention it to Mario. He’d be pissed.”  
“I don’t know that he would.”  
“Are you kidding me? He looks at you like you’re the sun. He’s always talking about how amazing and perfect you are.”  
I laughed. “That’s my Mario.”  
When I got back into the room, Mario was sitting around on his phone. I jumped on top of him and straddled his hips. “Hi,”  
“Hi?”  
“I’m going to make love to you so good.”  
“What happened?”  
“Felix said you like to talk about me.”  
“Felix can-”  
I interrupted him with my tongue. “You are perfect and I love you.”  
“I love you.” He sighed.  
I laced our fingers together and kissed him.  
He knotted his free hand into my hair and dragged me closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Matze’s POV

I sat off to the side while the medic worked on Erik.  
“How did you do this?”  
“I fell.” He lied, his voice hoarse.  
The medic’s eyes flickered to me. “On your roommate’s dick?”  
Erik’s face turned bright red.  
“I’m not an idiot. Relax, kid. You’re not the first. You won’t be the last. It doesn’t seem like you broke anything, so you’ll be fine. You’ll just be sore for a week or two.”  
“Are you-”  
“I’m not going to tell Low. But if your performance slips because your…whatever the hell you two are, got too rough, he won’t care what happened. He’ll just send you home.”  
“It won’t happen again.” I inserted.  
“Just bring him back if it gets worse.”  
“Okay.”  
When we got back to the room, Erik slammed the door shut in aggravation.  
“Don’t start with me.” I snapped.  
“I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“You made me force it out of you that you’ve got a boner for our goalie.” I hissed.  
“USED TO.”  
“IT DOESN’T MATTER.”  
“YES IT DOES.”  
“HOW COULD IT MATTER?”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.” He screamed, shoving me.  
“I LOVE YOU! SO IT FUCKING BOTHERS ME.”  
“I DON’T THINK WE’VE SAID THAT TO EACHOTHER OUTSIDE OF SEX BEFORE.”  
“We haven’t.” I kissed him, tangling our tongues together and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“I swear to God if you try to stick your dick in me right now, I’ll murder you.”  
I rolled my eyes. “You will spend the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow resting.”  
He groaned. “I don’t wanna.”  
“I didn’t ask.” I sucked hickeys around his neck.  
“If we can’t have sex, what the fuck what that for?”  
“You look good with hickeys.”  
“You’re a little possessive, aren’t you?”  
“You’re just getting that?”  
“No, but I like that you get jealous.”  
“Yeah, when we’re in the off season, be prepared for some things to break.”  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“We have a solid two months with no training and no matches.” I slid my hands down his body slowly.  
Erik moaned quietly.  
I kissed him and rubbed my hand against his crotch.  
“Ah, Matze.” He started to pull his shirt over his head, but I stopped him. “Why?”  
“Because you’re sore enough now.”


	16. Chapter 16

Mario’s POV

I followed Marco to the medic and held his hand while Low and everyone talked to him. I bit my lip, not liking the result.  
I watched him pack in our room, both of us holding back emotions. “I don’t want to stay without you.”  
“You have to.”  
“No, I don’t. I can turn it down. I can-”  
“Mario, you have to stay. You have to be here.” He put his hand on my cheek. “I love you. I need you to stay for me.”  
“But-”  
“I know.” He frowned.  
I walked him out and we kissed for a minute before hugging. I clung to him a little, not wanting it to happen. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He tucked my hair back. “You can do this,”  
“I want to do it with you.” I protested.  
“I did too.”  
I reluctantly let him go and returned to my room, collapsing immediately into myself. I wouldn’t know how to be here without my best friend Marco, let alone the love of my life. My phone rang and I turned it off without a hesitation.  
Train harder. Train better. Fight for Marco.

~~~

I locked my room and turned up my music, looking up to find myself surrounded.  
Erik yanked out my headphones. “You don’t get to hole up and not talk to any of us.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Marco said if you pushed us away we could do any number of things.”  
“Good for you.”  
Erik slammed his mouth to mine in a sloppy kiss with way too much tongue. “That for example. He asked me to do it because we’re not compatible.”  
“Marco’s not here.”  
“No, but-”  
“HE MADE ME STAY WITHOUT HIM. I WILL DEAL HOWEVER I CAN. FUCK YOU. FUCK ALL OF YOU. I KNOW THAT HE HAD TO GO SO THAT HE DIDN’T RUIN HIS CAREER. BUT I CAN’T DO THIS WITHOUT HIM.”  
“You’re not without him.” Max said quietly.  
“Is that a hand print?” I stepped closer. “What happened to you? Who strangled you?”  
“It was Leon’s idea.”  
“You liked it.”  
“I’m staying with Mario in his room.” Erik interrupted.  
Matze kissed him on the forehead. “Okay,”


	17. Chapter 17

Max’s POV

I was sitting on Leon’s hips, wanting so badly to pleasure him the way that he had pleasured me the night before. I’d never had that before. I wanted to do something for him, but I wasn’t quite sure how to give him head.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” I kissed him, sliding my hands down his body.  
“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”  
“I…I want…” I flushed. “I want to…”  
“What?”  
I was too flustered to say the words so I just pointed to him. “I want…I…”  
Leon sat up and tangled our tongues together. “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me so that I can give you whatever it is.”  
“I wanna put your dick in my mouth.” I blurted.  
He blinked, looking at me. “No,”  
“What?”  
“No, Max, I don’t think you do.”  
“I want to make you…you know.”  
“Maxie, sweetie, I love you.” He used his thumb to brush back and forth against my cheek. “If you really wanted to do it, you wouldn’t be stuttering over the words.”  
“I’m stuttering because I don’t know how to give you head.” I snapped, getting up.  
He sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Forget it.” I muttered, putting on my running shoes.  
“Don’t act like I don’t want to get head from you.” Leon got up to grab me.  
I shoved him back. “I said forget it.”  
“Maxie,”  
“Don’t call me that.” I hissed.  
He threw me against the wall and put his hand over my throat.  
“Leon,” I pushed him. “Get off.”  
“Why are you mad?”  
“You’ve literally let random girls that you just met suck your dick. Me? No. Ridiculous. How stupid of me to suggest.”  
“Max, don’t.”  
“YOU DON’T.” I shoved him harshly.  
“It’s not like that.”  
“FUCK YOU.”  
“Max, knock it off,”  
“Why don’t you have sex with one of the millions of girls who have sucked you off, Leon?!” I hissed.  
“Max, stop. I love you. You know that.”  
“No, you know what? Fuck you. God. I hate this. This is why I didn’t want to date. I don’t have anyone to run to and now I’m fucked.”  
He stopped. “Max, don’t. It’s not like that. Listen to me, please.”  
I glared at him.  
“You don’t think that I want to see your pretty little mouth on my dick? You think that it wouldn’t be amazing to see my cum dribble out of your perfect lips? Because God, I’m so close just picturing it.”  
“Then-”  
“But I don’t want you to feel like you have to. If you ever want to in the moment, that’s fine. I’d love it. But don’t you dare do it because I ate you out.”  
“But-”  
Leon tangled our tongues together. “Max, I can give you multiple orgasms and I fucking love it. Your moans are pure music.”  
“Leon, stop.” I whined.  
“When we have our time off, you will not be walking for any of it.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhmm.” He ducked his head underneath mine, making a hickey on my neck.  
I groaned. “Fuck,”  
“Oh, we’re going to.”


	18. Chapter 18

Marco’s POV

I had gotten more than just a few calls from team and staff alike about Mario’s attitude. I was asked to come and talk with him, before they forced him to leave camp.  
“Ri,” I called, knocking on the door to our room. When there was no answer, I went into the room anyway.  
“Fuck off, Erik.” He snapped.  
“Baby,”  
Mario sat up. “Marco,”  
“What are you doing? You should be with everyone at dinner.”  
“I didn’t want to.”  
“Why not?”  
“I didn’t feel like it.”  
“Mario,” I sighed. “You can’t do this. They’re considering sending you home.”  
“I want to go home. I don’t want to do this without you. I can’t-”  
“Yes, you can.” I sat on the bed next to him.  
“What if I don’t want to?”  
“Mario, you want this. You deserve this. I know that you can do this. I know that you want it to be me and I want that to. But do not throw this away.” I used my thumb to brush back and forth against his cheek.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I kissed him. “I brought you my jersey. I want you to take it. I want you to take it and hold onto it. Use it as an anchor. You can do this. and I can’t be here with you when you do, but I can give you this part of me.”  
He clutched it.  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together. “I know that you can do this.”  
He pulled me closer to him and I slid my hands down his body. “I love you so much. How long can you stay?”  
“I can stay for the weekend.” I tucked his hair back. “Maybe I should go.”  
“No, don’t.”  
“You don’t need me to do this.”  
“Please just stay. For the weekend.”  
“Okay,” I put my forehead against his. “I love you. Please promise me that you will put in the effort. You deserve this spot. You do. So take it.”  
“But-”  
“Promise me that you will not throw this away for yourself.”  
He sighed. “Okay, I promise.”  
I kissed him and after a few minutes, we started getting more and more desperate for each other; I was trying to slow down and let him be, but I was itching to be inside of him.  
“I-”  
“I know.”


	19. Chapter 19

Erik’s POV

The U21 was having a few matches, but the regular squad was sent home so I was without Matze back at home.  
“You doing alright?” Roman put his arm around me. “You look down.”  
“I miss Matze.”  
“Why don’t we do something tonight so that way you’re not in an empty house all by yourself?” he shrugged.  
“That sounds good.” I nodded.  
When he was taking me home, he pulled up in the driveway of my house.  
“Thanks for the ride,”  
“No problem.” he laughed.  
I started to get out, but he grabbed my arm. “What’s up?”  
He slammed him mouth to mine, easily knocking me back against the window.  
Roman Burki is fucking kissing me. OH NO. I stopped, pushing him back. “What are you doing?”  
“Making out with you.”  
“We can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m with Matze.”  
“Matze’s not here, Erik.”  
I hesitated. “I love my boyfriend, Ro.”  
“I’m not saying that you don’t. I’m just saying that he’s not here. It’s not like he’d know.”  
“I would know.” I shook my head. “And I love my Matze more than anything else in the world. I can’t.”  
He nodded, ruffling his hair. “Alright, I’ll see you later.”  
“Ro,”  
“Yeah,”  
“You know that if we weren’t, then-”  
He laughed. “Goodnight.”  
I went into the house and called Matze.  
“Hey, Erik, how was practice? I miss you.”  
“Roman and I kissed.” I blurted, feeling guilty.  
“I’m sorry. What the hell did you just say?!”  
“I stopped it. I did. But I couldn’t not tell you about it. He kissed me and I just…I couldn’t not let you know. I can’t lose you over-”  
“Erik, breathe.”  
“I can’t. I miss you and I’m sorry and-”  
“I love you,”  
“I love you.” I ran a hand through my hair.  
“I’m coming home tomorrow, my love.”  
“I can’t wait to see you.”  
“I get back just in time for us to have a week off.”  
“We need a week off.”  
“Oh, you’re not getting a week off.”  
I stopped. He is mad. Well. Shit. “I don’t?”  
“I’ll be fucking you until your body is raw and sore and you can’t walk straight.”  
I flushed, not answering him. I had no idea what to say to him.  
“Does that turn you on?”  
I spun around, having heard the voice come from behind me. I dropped my phone. “Matze?!” I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. “I thought you said-”  
“Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you.”  
I clung to him. “I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too.” He looked at me. “So…what exactly happened with all this kissing you did tonight?”  
“It wasn’t like that. We went to hang out and then he kissed me and I told him that I was with you and he said that you weren’t here and I said that I love you and then he said that it didn’t mean that I didn’t love you, just that you weren’t here and that you wouldn’t know and I said that I would know and that I love you.” I spouted the words off quickly.  
“He said to you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Matze slammed his mouth to mine and he knocked me up against the wall.  
I whined a little, knowing that he was mad. “We have to play tomorrow.” I reminded him. “We should-”  
He slammed his mouth to mine again, pressing me harder against the wall.  
I whined. “Matze…”  
“Hmm? You going to tell me to go easy on you? Are you going to tell me to calm down even though you made out with your crush?”  
“Old crush.” I sighed. “And I was going to tell you that I love you.”  
He skimmed his nose down my neck and then made a love bite into my shoulder.  
I whimpered a little, unhappy with how harsh he was being with me.  
“See if Roman likes the looks of that.”  
“Hey, before you ram me into the next century, look at me for a minute.”  
His blue eyes flickered with both jealousy and lust. “What?”  
“I love you. I will always love you. I have never in my life wanted anyone the way that I want you.” I ran a hand through his hair. “Please try to remember that and the fact that I was a virgin for my entire life before you. I never even considered premarital sex before, but I had to have you. I need you. I love you and I know that’s not going to help right now, but maybe for later, okay?”  
Matze sighed. “You know, I’ve never had a jealousy problem before.”  
“We’re too into each other.”  
“Oh, you’ll know when I’m into you.”  
I flushed and he unzipped my pants.

~~~  
Matze’s POV

I pulled Erik into locker room and we went over to our separate cubbies. I heard everyone snicker so I turned around to see them around Erik.  
“Enjoying sex, Erik?” Marco laughed, rubbing his thumb against one of the hickeys on his shoulder.  
“Fuck off, Reus.” I warned.  
Erik rolled his eyes and then made eye contact with Roman. His face flushed a little and I glared at him. “Matze,” he groaned.  
“Bet you’re used to doing that.” Someone snorted.  
Erik’s face was now bright red so I stood in front of him.  
“Enough.”  
“We’ll leave you alone if you admit that you’re fucking.”  
“We’re not fucking. We’re together, assholes.”  
“Oh, aw, I just thought you were doing it. Now I feel bad.”  
I pulled Erik’s back to my chest, sliding my hands down his hips. I caught Erik and Roman exchanging eye sex, so I let go of him and went back to my cubby to change.  
“Matze,” Erik came over to me, pulling his jersey over his head.  
“What?”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why would I be mad?”  
“You’re making that face.”  
“I’m getting dressed, Erik.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t you have eye sex to finish or something?” I snapped, yanking on my cleats, annoyed with him now.  
“Matze, I-”  
“Stop. Don’t. You’re making it worse.” I shook my head. “You didn’t have to fucking lie about your damn crush.”  
“It isn’t-”  
“Go finish your eye sex, Erik.” I grabbed my water and stormed out of the locker room.  
“Matze, STOP.” Erik hissed, grabbing me by the arm. “I love you. You know that I love you. Stop freaking out.”  
“Erik, we’re not doing this here.”  
“THE HELL WE ARE.” He yelled. “I LOVE YOU. AND YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. DON’T YOU THINK THAT IF I WANTED TO FUCK BURKI INSTEAD OF YOU, I’D JUST HAVE FUCKING DONE IT?” he shoved me.  
I grabbed his wrists. “Erik, relax. Please.”  
“NO.”  
I shoved my tongue down his throat and we kissed for a solid minute before he calmed down enough to stop yelling. “Okay, okay, easy.”  
His mouth turned into a pretty frown. “I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”  
“I’m not mad at you. I’m just frustrated. It’s hard to know that you’ve thought about him like that.”  
“I’m not…” he trailed off and his eyes wandered past my head.  
I turned to see Roman walking out of the locker room, shirtless. I glared at them. “Marc, you want to pair up?”  
Erik spun around. “We’re always partners.”  
“You look otherwise occupied.” I snapped, heading over to Marc.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”  
At the end of the practice, Marc pulled me aside. “Are you and Erik…you know?” he asked, looking at me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik listening to us. “I thought we were.”  
“But you might not be?”  
“I mean, he’s made it pretty clear that he’s into Burki.”  
“Well,” Marc fidgeted. “In case that doesn’t work out…” he leaned up to kiss me and tangled our tongues together carefully.  
I blinked a few times, watching him.   
“Erik’s behind us isn’t he?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Is he going to kill me?”  
“Ask him.” I shrugged, walking past them both. I went into the locker room and took a shower, coming out to find Erik waiting for me with a pissy look on his face. “What’s your problem?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“You let Marc kiss you!”  
“I didn’t think you’d give a fuck considering how distracted you were by Roman.” I walked past him.  
“That’s not fair.”  
“How is that not fair?! You can ogle over Roman and I have to stand around to watch? I don’t fucking think so.”  
“I wasn’t-”  
“Would you just stop lying to me for five fucking seconds?”  
“IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE. I DIDN’T REALIZE THAT I WAS GAY UNTIL I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM. IT’S DIFFERENT THAN YOU AND ME.”  
“Maybe for you.” I muttered.  
“Matze,”  
“I love you. But I’m not going to fight for your fucking attention.”  
“I love you. Please believe that.”  
“Try acting like it and maybe I will.”  
Erik grabbed my wrist. “Don’t say that.”  
I shoved him back. “Don’t start.”  
He pulled his shirt over his head. “Drop your towel.”  
“What?”  
He tangled our tongues together and dropped my towel to the ground. “If anyone doesn’t want to hear Matze orgasm, they should go.”  
“What the hell are you doing?!” I hissed.  
“I’m going to suck your dick.” He dropped his shorts and then got on his knees in front of me. He didn’t wait for me to respond, instead licking a thick stripe up my shaft.  
I knotted my fingers in his hair and guided his head a little.


	20. Chapter 20

Max’s POV

I waited for the locker room to clear out a little before I changed into my practice kit. I didn’t want to have to answer for all of the bruises and hickeys. I had just pulled off my shirt when Franco spoke from the other side of the room.  
“So they were right. You DO like it rough.”  
I spun around. “What?”  
He shoved me back against the lockers.  
“Woah, what the fuck?!” I shoved him back. Well, I tried.  
“You’re supposed to be the pretty twink. Not the talking twink.” He slammed me hard against the lockers.  
“What are you doing?”  
He smacked me. “Stop talking.”  
“LEON,” I yelled, just before he put a hand over my mouth and rammed me into the lockers, this time with the purpose of actually hurting me. I squirmed, trying to break free.  
He threw me onto the ground, annoyed.  
“LEON!” I screamed, scrambling to get back on my feet, just to get thrown onto the floor again. This time, I didn’t have the chance to get up; Franco straddled me.  
“I swear to God, you better not be more trouble than you’re worth.”  
“LE-”  
He hit me again, this time busting my lip open. “Watch your mouth, Max. I won’t warn you again.”  
I opened my mouth and he smacked me again, just as I heard someone walking into the room. Please be Leon. Please be Leon.  
Leon knocked Franco off of me and I scrambled to the corner. “What the fuck do you think that you are doing?!”  
“That’s none of your damn business.”  
“He was screaming for me to come and help him. The hell it isn’t!” Leon screamed.  
The two of them shoved each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. After a while, people came into the locker room. I caught my name and saw Leon slam Franco’s head into the locker before coming over to me.  
“Come on,” he pulled me up and handed me my jersey. “Put it on, come on.”  
I pulled it over my head and he dragged me out to the field.  
“We need to talk, right now.” Leon hissed at our coach.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong?! Franco just assaulted Max in the locker room. He threw him around like a rag doll. This is not okay. I want it fixed and I want it fixed now.” He yelled at a few other people before we went into the office.  
They pulled up the tape just outside of the locker room.  
“So they were right. You DO like it rough.” Franco was just in the frame.  
“What?”  
He entered the locker room and there was a loud slam.  
“Woah, what the fuck?!” I heard my own voice.  
“You’re supposed to be the pretty twink. Not the talking twink.” Another loud slam was heard, louder this time.  
“What are you doing?”  
The sound of a slap echoed. “Stop talking.”  
“LEON,” there was a rough, aggressive clank of my body hitting metal and then the sound of a thunk, my body hitting the ground. “LEON!” there was another loud thunk.  
“I swear to God, you better not be more trouble than you’re worth.”  
“LE-”  
A slap echoed, followed by a small whimper. “Watch your mouth, Max. I won’t warn you again.” Another slap echoed, again followed by a whimper.  
“What the fuck do you think that you are doing?!” Leon hissed.  
Leon stopped the tape. “Enough. I think it’s clear what happened. I can fill in the rest. He attacked Max. I came in to help Max. He got aggressive so I did as well. He ran his mouth and I slammed his head into the lockers. You can suspend me. I don’t care. But I will not allow for Max to be attacked in our own stadium. And for the LOVE OF GOD, someone sure as hell better be getting ice for his lip and be prepping a concussion test.”  
“Max, go to see the medics.”  
“Where Franco will probably be? Hell no. Forget it. I’ll take him to the hospital my damn self. If I come back here tomorrow and this is not resolved, I’m going public and I’m leaving the team. I will tell the entire world that you let one of your younger players on your senior squad getting sexually harassed and attacked.” He pulled me up and led me out to his car, but stopped before we were out in the public eye.  
“What?”  
Leon used his thumb to stroke my cheekbone. “Max, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” I snapped.  
“Max, don’t. I love you. If anything ever…” he hugged me to him tightly. “I love you. I refuse to let anything happen to you.”  
I stood there for a second before snuggling into his chest.  
“I promise that I will always protect you.” He kissed my forehead. “We have to go to the hospital because I can’t breathe not knowing if you’re alright. And then we’ll do whatever the hell you want.”  
I groaned. “But-”  
“I need to know that you’re okay.” He put his forehead against mine. “Please, Max. Just do it for me. I know that you’re probably fine and I know that you know whether or not you’re okay, but I need you to do this for me. Okay, Max? Please?”  
I watched him, unused to this.  
“Max?” he tilted my chin up to look at me.  
“Sorry. I just…this is weird.”  
“What is?”  
“This. Having someone concerned about me like this.”  
Leon’s eyes became soft. “Max, I love you. I want you. I need you. You are my favorite thing in the world. I can’t have you hurt.”  
I flushed a little.  
He slid his hands to my hips and kissed me softly.  
I wanted to push and make out, but Leon wanted me to go to the hospital. “Can we…you know…when we…get back?” I asked, fidgeting with his shirt.  
“If you want to, absolutely. I can always listen to you orgasm.”  
I felt my face heat.

~~~  
Leon’s POV

I kept a small bag of ice on Max’s lip while the doctor talked. I was relieved to hear that he was fine and took him back home almost immediately.  
The second we got into the house, he started yanking off his clothes.  
“Do you want to eat first?”  
“What do you think?” he snapped.  
“Max?” I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. “Don’t get aggressive with me. Just talk to me, Max.”  
“I don’t WANT to talk.” He shoved me.  
“What’s wrong? Why are you mad?” I reached out for him and he shoved me again. “Max, what? What is it?”  
He collapsed into tears on the floor.  
“Max, what? Please talk to me? My love, my beautiful, my perfect little baby.”  
“I’M NOT A CHILD.” He yelled.  
“I never said you were.”  
“Then stop treating me like one.” He hissed.  
“What, you want me to toss you around like Franco did? Is that what you want?”  
“I want you to not treat me like a child.”  
“Fine, Max, you don’t want to be treated like a child?” I yanked him up and shoved him towards our room. “You want to be tossed around? FINE.” I slammed him against the wall and tossed his boxers to the floor. “Fine, Max. Fine. I’m not having this conversation. I’m sorry that I care about you. I’m sorry, but I will pacify you with the sex. But don’t worry. I won’t try to cuddle you or anything. God forbid.”  
Max whimpered when I thrust into him, but I didn’t stop to ask if he was okay. He tried to pull my mouth to his, but I refused to let him.  
When he came, I threw him on the bed and left the room, too aggravated to push him further or to finish myself. I just left the room. And then the house. I was too pissed off to stay.  
My phone rang a few times and I smashed it in the heat of the moment. I got back to the house at about four in the morning, Max was sitting on the couch.  
“Where have you been?! I’ve been calling you! For hours!”  
I tossed him my phone.  
“Why-”  
“Go to hell, Max.” I muttered, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka.  
“Leon-”  
“Don’t you have something better to do?” I snapped.  
“Why are you mad at me?”  
“I’m not doing this with you, Max.” I grabbed another bottle. “I’ll sleep in the guest room.” I pushed past him.  
“No.” he grabbed my wrist. “Leon, come on.”  
“No, I don’t want to.”  
“Please, Leon. I-”  
“You WHAT? You want to tell me that I’m doing something else wrong?! You want to tell me that I’m still loving you wrong?! GO AHEAD, MAX.” I chugged vodka.  
He grabbed the bottle and tossed it. “I love you. Knock it the fuck off, Leon.” He shoved me towards the couch.  
“YOU KNOCK IT OFF.”  
“Leon, I’m sorry that I upset you.”  
“No, you’re not. You’re just trying to make me listen to you. And you know what? I DON’T WANT TO.”  
“You didn’t finish.” He said quietly. “We had sex and you didn’t finish. And then you left. You said that you wouldn’t ever leave me. You promised me. You told me that you were going to stay. You left me. You didn’t even finish.”  
I watched him. “Have you been crying?”  
“No.” he lied.  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together.  
Max frowned. “You left me.”  
“I promise not to do it again.” I pulled him closer to me. “I’ll make it up to you.” I devoured his mouth.  
His small frame molded to mine and I all but thrust into him immediately.  
I wanted so badly to just devour his body in a mere minute, but I was trying to be generous. I felt him pushing me to fall on the couch and I let him.  
He straddled my hips and I continued to tangle our tongues together, not bothering to stop. His hands wandered and he yanked my shirt over my head before sliding my jeans to the floor.  
I slipped out of my boxers and Max made hickeys down my neck and then my chest. I tugged a little on his hair and he moved closer to my feet. “Max, what-”  
He licked a stripe up my shaft and I moaned.  
I used my grip on his hair to guide him while he sucked me off. I came in his mouth and he choked a little, trying to not spit it out. “You don’t have to swallow,”  
He held up a hand, gagging a little.  
“Go spit it out,”  
He shook his head, trying to be good and swallow. He finally swallowed, cum dripping out of his mouth. “It was a lot more than I expected.”  
I moaned, looking at him and wanting to do so many things. “God,” I was getting hard just thinking about his pretty mouth on my dick.  
“What? Did I do it wrong?”  
“Hell no. You just turn me on.” I kissed him, knotting my tongue with his.


	21. Chapter 21

Marco’s POV

I grabbed Mario and shoved him into the bedroom. I flopped down on my back and slipped out of my boxers. “Come here,”  
“I can’t be on top of you.” He shook his head. “I’ll crush you.”  
“You won’t.” I yanked him onto the bed and pulled him into my lap. “Sit on my dick, Mario.” I demanded, tugging on his hair.  
He sat up a little, nervous. “Why?”  
“Because I like to look at you while we fuck.” I smirked, using my hands to guide him to sit on my dick. I moaned, loving the way it felt to be inside of him. “God, I love you.”  
He flushed, being careful.  
“You’re not going to crush me.” I yanked him down to put his full weight on me and let out a deep moan. “Fuck, you feel so good.” I raked my eyes over his body. “You’re so beautiful, Ri,” I sighed.

~~~

Mario ducked his head under the sink to drink water from the tap.  
“You know that I keep water in the fridge, right?”  
“I drank all of it.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Mario, I had an entire case in there.”  
“I was thirsty.”  
I looked him over. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”  
“You went to bed at like ten last night.”  
He shrugged.  
I sighed. “I’m keeping an eye on you.”  
Two weeks later, he was still chugging water and sleeping more than normal. He complained of being sore and tired.  
“Mario, how are you feeling?” I brushed his hair back.  
He shrugged, looking at me.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I’m just having a weird day I guess.” He rubbed his eyes for a second. “You’re still blurry.”  
“This isn’t normal.” I blurted. “You need to see a doctor.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“YOU’RE NOT.” I yelled. “You’re my boyfriend and I love you. You are seeing a doctor.” I snapped. “This isn’t okay. You’re not okay.”  
He frowned. “Okay.”  
I had to make the appointment and take him to the hospital, but he did in fact allow me to do it.


	22. Chapter 22

Erik’s POV

Matze was still annoyed with me so he was holding out.  
I sat on his hips when he sat down in the grass. “Matze, you’re not paying me any attention.” I whined.  
He tilted my chin up. “I’m always paying attention to you.”  
“No, you’re not.” I whined. “We haven’t…you know…in like two weeks.”  
“Haven’t you had enough eye sex?”  
“What do I need to do to make this up to you?!” I groaned. “I just want you to-”  
“Oh, God, this is going to be a lovely sentence.” Roman moaned quietly.  
Matze glared at him and got up, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck. “Erik, get off.”  
“No.”  
He slammed me into the side of the bleachers, shoving his dick against me.  
I felt his hot erection and whimpered. “Don’t get into a fight. Just put it all into me. God. It’s so hot. Just-”  
“Erik, I’m still-”  
“I need you, Matze.” I groaned, still feeling his body against mine.  
“Suck his dick again. Your mouth looked real pretty wrapped around-”  
Matze tossed me into the grass and punched Roman in the face.  
I whined, more turned on than ever. “Matze, I need it. I need it right now. I need you. I need you so bad.”  
He yanked me up and shoved me into the locker room, locking the door after us.  
I tore off his clothes and then mine, marveling at his jealousy and body and everything else. I stripped quickly, dying for his hands to be everywhere and his skin to be hot against mine. I stumbled back in excitement, wanting his body.  
He knocked me against the lockers and I immediately pulled him closer, needing the physical contact from him. “You want it?”  
“I don’t want it. I need it.” I dragged his mouth to mine. “Please, Matze.” I ran a hand down his chest. “Ugh. You’re so hot. Put your dick in me. Matze, put it in me.”  
“You sure you don’t want to fuck Roman instead?”  
I was still sliding my hand down his chest, mesmerized so I didn’t answer. I could imagine him pinning me against the lockers and finishing inside of me. “Ah, Matze,” I moaned, leaning back to try and calm down. “Ah, I’m so turned on.”  
Matze kissed me and I attacked his mouth.  
“If you don’t-”  
“I reserve the right to fuck you whenever the hell I feel like it.” He snapped.  
“Please?” I whined, looking at him with huge eyes. “I need you to touch me. I need you to fill me. I need you. I want you so bad. I need you.”  
He snubbed me when I went to kiss him again.  
“Are you punishing me?” I frowned.  
“Yeah,”  
I felt my face heat with both annoyance and embarrassment. I moved to grab my clothes and he pushed me back against the lockers.  
“I said I was punishing you. I never said we weren’t going to fuck. I’m just not letting you have any kind of control.” He slid his hands to my hips and picked me up. “You want to make it up to me?” he asked, watching me.  
I nodded.  
“Be loud.”  
I raised an eyebrow to ask, but he thrust into me so roughly that I had to interrupt myself with a moan.  
He pushed himself so far inside of me that I cringed a bit.  
Oh no. No. No. He’s making a show of our sex life. He’s putting me in my place and giving Bürki the finger all at once.  
Matze moved a little away to slam his hips into mine and bang me against the locker.  
I whimpered and then he pushed into me further. “Ah, Matze, easy.”  
“No,” he shoved further into me and I choked on my whine. He didn’t wait for me to adjust; he just started ramming my body with his. When we were done and he put me down, I had to brace myself on the lockers.  
I fell to my knees as soon as he stopped supporting my weight. “Matze,”  
He helped me up and pinned me against the locker again.  
I searched his face and caught a glint of amusement in his eyes. “It isn’t funny.”  
“It kind of is.” He smirked.  
I felt very sticky and very sweaty, but I knew that I was not going anywhere. “Um…I need a shower…”  
“Go ahead,” he grinned.  
“Matze, you know that I can’t.” I whined.  
“Put on your clothes, Erik.”  
“I’m sticky.” I protested.  
“You aren’t going to be able to stand in the shower, love.” He ran a hand through my hair. “You need a nice hot bath.”  
“But-”  
“I’ll carry you out.”  
I frowned and then he kissed me, soft and slow. We made out for a minute before he handed me my clothes.  
Matze had to help me out of the locker room and when I got back onto the field, everyone was laughing.  
I felt my face heat and I looked at my shoes.


	23. Chapter 23

Leon’s POV

I stroked Max’s hair. “I need to get ready.”  
“Me too.”  
“No.” I stopped, sitting up and looking at him. “You aren’t coming today. You are staying here.” I got up and grabbed my clothes.  
“I’m not staying here.”  
I wanted to argue, but I also didn’t want to fight with him over it. “Fine. Then you stay with me. You do not leave my sight. Are we clear?”  
“Leon, I’m-”  
“You are mine and I will fucking tie you to the bedpost if you’re not going to do what I tell you to do.”  
“But-”  
I slammed my mouth to his. “Max, I swear to God. I cannot have this conversation again. I cannot let you get hurt. I can’t. If anything-”  
“Okay, okay, relax.” Max pulled me to step between his legs. He tangled our tongues together carefully.  
“If anyone so much as-”  
He put his hand over my mouth. “I’ll stay where you can see me.”  
“Thank you.” I sighed, putting my forehead against his.  
Max adjusted himself a little. “What if we…well, what if I…” he unzipped my jeans. “I could…you know.”  
“You could what?” I asked.  
He slid his hand down to the inside of my boxers.  
“Max, we don’t have time.”  
He stopped, slowly moving away from me. “I thought you said-”  
“No, I love the way you suck my dick. I’m having you do it later. I’ll have you do it a lot. I’ll have you do it every day for the rest of your lives. I love filling your pretty little mouth with my dick.” I looked over at the clock and then back at my small boyfriend. I remembered seeing my cum drip from his mouth. “We’ll make time.” I tangled our tongues together and sat on the bed with him.  
We made out for a few minutes and then he slid down to be on his knees.  
“God, you’re so hot.” I assaulted his mouth and I felt him slide his hand between my legs. “I love you so much.”  
He pulled my boxers off and licked a stipe up my shaft.  
I used my grip in his hair to kind of force him to deep throat my dick.  
He choked a little and I almost came right then and there.  
“Oh, fuck, Max, you’re so good. Your mouth is so good.” I guided his head and felt him doing something with his tongue that made me fall back onto the pillows. I moaned and shoved his head further down.  
He choked again and this time I came immediately in his mouth. He swallowed immediately, but choked again. He swallowed the rest and then looked up at me.  
I slammed my mouth to his. “I’m going to eat you out so good tonight.”  
“You’re going to what?”  
“Eat you out.”  
“What does that entail?”  
“I’ll show you tonight.” I promised, tangling our tongues together and grabbing his ass.


	24. Chapter 24

Matze’s POV

I stretched out on the field, Erik glaring at me. I sighed, looking at him.  
“Don’t,”  
I pulled him out to me. “You liked the way the I fucked you.”  
Marco grabbed Erik from me and two people grabbed me before I could punch him in the face. “I think we should do a little bit of an experiment.”  
“Get your hands off of him before I turn your skull into putty.” I snapped.  
“Matze?”  
Marco tied a shirt around Erik’s eyes.  
“Leave him alone.” I hissed.  
“Oh relax. We’re just going to make a line of men and your little boyfriend is going to figure out which one is you by using his tongue.”  
“Matze?!” Erik whined.  
“You can do the line or you can just let Burki tongue wrestle with the boy.”  
“If you-”  
“Burki, come get in this line.”  
I glared at him.  
“Matze, shhh…it’s fine. I’ll just find you. I’m sure I can pick out your kiss.”  
I crossed my arms, unhappy with the situation.  
“Your choice Matze, 20 minutes with the goal keeper or he can kiss down the line.”  
“Fine,” I sighed.  
Erik made his way down the line and got to Burki. He sighed into the kiss and locked his arms around Burki’s neck.  
They made out for a solid minute before I left the line and went into the locker room.  
“Matze-”  
“Don’t.” I hissed.  
“Matze, I didn’t know it wasn’t you.”  
“Sure. Because we’re the same height and have the same facial hair and our shoulders are the same width.”  
Erik grabbed my arm. “Matze, don’t-”  
I shoved him back so far that he ran into the lockers. “Don’t you fucking touch me, Erik.” I threw my crap into my bag. “God damn it.”  
“Matze, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I love you.”  
I shook my head. “I’m going home.”  
“No, Matze, please, wait.”  
I shook my head. “Fuck off.”  
“I love you so much. Matze, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”  
“Don’t you have someone else to kiss, Erik?” I snapped, shoving past him. When I got to the house, I started throwing his shit out of my room. I threw it all the way down the stairs and locked myself into my room.  
“Matze,” Erik pounded on the door. “Matze, let me in.”  
“GO TO HELL.”  
Erik rammed himself into the door until he rammed it open. He tumbled onto the floor and I got up.  
“I’m going to stay in a hotel.” I grabbed a bag of my clothes.  
“NO.” Erik jumped on my back. “Stop it. Stop it.”  
I shook my head and threw him down onto the bed.  
“What do I have to do to make this up to you?” he asked.  
“You can go straight to hell.” I muttered.  
“Matze, just fuck me until you break something. Or just…I don’t know. Matze. Come on. There’s got to be something.”  
“Move out.”  
Erik tackled me to the floor. “Stop it. It was a mistake.” He straddled my hips. “Tell me how to make it up to you. I can suck your dick multiple times. I can…you can tie me up and fuck me. You can hit me. You can…gag me and fuck me until I cry. You can make me suck your dick for a month. You can do whatever you want. You can punch me. You can-”  
“You want to make it up to me?”  
“I do.”

Erik’s POV

“Matze, you have to let me make it up to you.”  
“Okay.” He reached for something under his bed and held up a box. “I’m going to give you a little something and you’re going to keep it inside of you for twenty-four hours.’  
“What does that mean?!”  
He rolled us over. “Take your pants off.”  
I slid out of my pants and my boxers, slowly. “What are you doing?”  
He didn’t answer; he just pushed my knees up towards my chest. He held up a dildo.  
“Woah, woah, woah. What? What are you doing?”  
He shoved it inside of me and I whimpered.  
“Ow, ow, ow,” I whined. “You’re not serious?”  
“I’m serious. Twenty-four hours.”  
“But we have practice tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, well. Take it or leave it.” Matze got up and walked away from me.  
I rolled onto my stomach and got up after a few minutes. “Matze, you seriously want to make me do this?”  
“You wanted to make it up to me? This is how. You can either fucking leave or you can keep the dildo in your ass for twenty four hours.”  
I shook my head. “I love you. I’ll keep it.”  
We were at practice and I was avoiding sitting down. I felt Matze watching me while I did public thrusts. I was so uncomfortable and red in the face that when I found my boyfriend standing over I got so hard because I knew that no one else knew that I was hiding what I was hiding. But Matze and I both did.  
“What’s that face for?”  
“You know what its for. You know how far it is…you know. And I want you. It’s cold and plastic. And I want…I want you…I want you and your hot skin against mine. I want your dick inside of me. I want you to ravage my body.”  
He slammed my hips to the ground and I yelped in pain and excitement.  
“What’s with you?” Marco raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing.” I flushed, looking away.  
“If you did what I think you did, Matze, you should stop it. You’re going to tear his-”  
“It stays.” I snapped. “I am getting Matze to forgive me. Fuck off, Marco. This is none of your business.”  
“Erik, go take it out.”  
“No.”  
“Erik,”  
“No, it stays for twenty-four hours. You said you’d forgive me if-”  
“I’ll forgive you now if you take it out of your body.”  
“But you said-”  
Matze interrupted me with his tongue. “I’ll fuck you hard when we get home if you would just do what I ask.”  
I nodded, kissing him.  
“Go.” He shoved me.  
“No, wait,” I pulled his mouth to mine and melted into him.  
“Go, go,”  
“Help me. You…shoved it in me.”  
“Erik,”  
“MATZE.” I whined. “Please,”  
“Alright.” He pulled me with him.  
I felt so insanely relaxed when it was finally out of my body. I sat on my ass and groaned. “God, that was uncomfortable.”  
Matze stopped. “Erik, it has blood on it.”  
“I fell on my ass a few times. I’m fine.”  
“I hope so because I’m going to put my dick so far up your ass that you’ll never forget about it.” He used my hair to pull me to my feet. “You’re going to be so ready when we get home.”  
I whined when I tried to kiss him and he dodged me. “Is this part of my punishment?”  
“Yeah, you tasted like Burki smells.” He muttered.  
I frowned, pulling him back to me. “Let me suck your dick. I’ll taste like your sperm.”  
“International break starts tomorrow. I have all the time in the world to break you. I’m going to fucking slaughter your ass.” He shoved me into the lockers.  
I whimpered. “God. I’m so turned on and so scared. I want your dick, but I also want to live and my entire body to stay intact.”  
“You won’t be able to walk for at least a week.” he slammed me into the lockers and I clutched myself to his body.  
I slid my hands down his back. “You’re so hot and perfect. I want you inside of me.”  
He moved like he was going to kiss me, but moved away.  
I watched him walk out and it took me a while to get back onto the field.  
When we got to the house, Matze went to his room and I followed him. He grabbed me and put a gagged me with my shirt. He shoved me to fall on the bed and handcuffed my hands above my head. “You think that you’ve had everything that I can give you?”  
“Well, yeah, I mean…” when my words were muffled, I nodded.  
“Oh, baby,” he slid my pants and boxers off.  
I squirmed a little, trying to tell him that I was nervous, but I was gagged.  
Matze shoved himself into me and pushed so far past the normal point that I cried out into the gag. “Oh, baby, just wait.”  
I whimpered and he thrust even farther into me.  
He thrust so far into me that I came immediately.  
I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that I looked away from him and started trying to move away. I shook my head, putting my head down.  
“No, baby, that’s good. It’s so good. I love when you cum for me. I want you to be covered in your cum and mine. You’re mine and I’ll never let you forget that. We are not going to kiss and we are not going to be romantic and I’m not going to go easy on you. If you can walk after this week, I didn’t fuck you hard enough. You’ll need the rest of the break to feel better.”  
I whimpered, when he shoved so far inside of me that there was no space between us. Our bodies were so intertwined that I couldn’t take my mind off of how hot he was and how hard he was. I wanted our tongues to be as intertwined as our bodies so I was drooling into the gag.  
Matze moved inside of me. “You want to kiss don’t you?”  
I nodded, wanting it and also wanting to run my fingers through his hair. I tugged at my handcuffs and tried to ditch my gag.  
He tightened it around my mouth and I whimpered again.  
I arched my back to get closer to him and I tugged on the cuffs.  
“Bad, Erik, stop.”  
I tried to argue, but it was just muffled crap.  
“You’ll get free speech when I give it to you.”  
I whined loudly and lifted my hips.  
He moaned and I started leaking for him. “Fuck,” he made me cum over and over again until he was completely satisfied and came himself.  
I wanted to cuddle and curl into him, but he left me handcuffed to the bed. I did everything that I could do to keep him next to me, but eventually he got up and left me tied and gagged. I wanted to clean myself off, but I was covered in my own sperm and his was all inside of me.  
Matze returned to our room and unlocked my handcuffs before taking off my gag. “You can do whatever you want now.” He sighed.  
I tangled our tongues together and knotted my fingers in his hair. “I want to memorize the way that you taste.”  
“Alright, alright,” he laughed.  
I shook my head, tangling our tongues together. “I love you. I want you so bad. Let’s shower together. Let’s go.”  
“Erik, really,”  
“No, come on. Let’s do it.” I gripped my fingers into his shirt. “Come on, Matze. Fuck me right now. Fuck me in the shower. Fuck me hard. Fuck me against the wall. I want it. I want it so bad.” I got up on his hips. “I love you. Matze, do this to me.”  
“Why don’t you ask Roman to do it?”  
“Ask who?” I raised an eyebrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Leon’s POV

I pushed Max up against the wall and he sighed. “I thought this is what you wanted during the international break.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not you. It’s just…no one will look at me on the team anymore.” He flushed. “I just…”  
I put my forehead against his. “I don’t understand.”  
“I’m the reason that Franco is off the team and no one will looking at me. I broke the team. I broke the team. Everyone hates me.”  
“No, baby, no. They just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Okay? I promise. No one hates you. I promise. They hate me. I’m the reason that Franco got kicked off the team. I freaked out. I lost it.” I rubbed my thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. “It’s not you.”  
He put his head against my chest. “I don’t believe you.”  
“You want me to make it better?”  
He nodded.  
I stroked his hair. “Okay, baby, I’ll make it better.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“I’ll tell them that it was my fault that he’s gone and that I’m not sorry.” I continued to stroke his hair. “I love you. I promise that I will fix it.”  
“Tell me that you love me.”  
“I love you.” I nodded. “I love you so much.”  
“How are you going to fix it?”  
“I’ll figure it out.”  
“I think that…maybe…we should maybe…I don’t even know…we can…you know…go…you know…public…and steady…and um…public…and…um…you know…” he played with my shirt.  
“You want that?”  
“Yeah, I do. Um. Only if you do though.”  
I laughed. “I’m the one who had to talk you into dating me, remember?” I kissed him, tangling our tongues together. “Why don’t you go and take a nap? I’ll go and call everyone over to talk to them so that we can tell them, okay?”  
“No, no, I don’t want a nap. I want you.”  
“Okay, well, go and put some clothes on, alright?”  
“But I don’t want more clothes. I want less clothes on. I want-”  
I tangled our tongues together and slid my hands down his body. “I know what you want.” I dropped his shorts and boxers to the floor. “Hands and knees.” I demanded, pulling the shirt over his head.  
He eagerly did as I asked, getting up on the couch in a position that I found quite attractive.  
I used my finger to trace his entrance.  
“Please don’t tease.”  
“Oh, I will tease.” I slipped one finger inside of him and curled it slowly.  
“Leon…my God…”  
“What do you want?”  
“More.” He sighed.  
I put another finger in him and pushed. “How’s that baby?”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
I put another one inside of him and I pushed until I hit his prostate.  
He whined and I continued to curl my fingers into him. “Leon, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop this.”  
“That implies that you think I don’t want you to cum.”  
“You want me to cum without you?”  
I pulled my fingers out of him and dropped my shorts and boxers. I thrust into him, listening to the purity of his moan. “I love how on the brink of orgasm, you are thinking about us.”

~~~

“More clothes. Go.” I smacked his ass and sent him upstairs.  
When he came downstairs, I sent out a mass text to invite everyone from Schalke over. After everyone showed up, I sent Max upstairs to look for something.  
“Alright, well, I have to show you guys something.” I stood up in the middle of the room. “It’s kind of intense. But I know everyone’s been weird since Franco got kicked off. You guys deserve to know what happened and rather than tell you, I thought that I could show you.” I slid a tape into the VCR.  
An image of people leaving the locker room. Max looked around nervously and when the room was empty, he pulled his shirt off.  
“So they were right. You DO like it rough.” Franco leaned in the doorway.  
Max spun around. “What?”  
Franco shoved him back against the lockers.  
“Woah, what the fuck?!” Max shoved him back. Well, he tried.  
“You’re supposed to be the pretty twink. Not the talking twink.” Franco slammed my Max hard against the lockers and I cringed.  
“What are you doing?” Max whimpered.  
Franco smacked my boyfriend. “Stop talking.”  
“LEON,” Max yelled, scrambling to run away before Franco put a hand over his mouth and rammed my small boyfriend into the lockers roughly. My poor baby tried to break free before getting thrown onto the ground. “LEON!” He screamed, trying to run, but he got thrown onto the floor again. This time, Franco straddled him. I made a fist and frowned.  
“I swear to God, you better not be more trouble than you’re worth.” Franco put his hands on my boyfriend.  
“LE-”  
Franco punched him before he could even get my name out. “Watch your mouth, Max. I won’t warn you again.”  
The poor thing barely opened his mouth and got smacked again.  
I came into the room and knocked Franco off of Max. I watched my boyfriend scramble to the corner, terrified. “What the fuck do you think that you are doing?!”  
“That’s none of your damn business.”  
“He was screaming for me to come and help him. The hell it isn’t!”  
We screamed and shoved each other before I got the satisfaction of slamming Franco’s head into the locker.  
I turned off the tape and saw Max standing on the staircase. “I made Franco leave the team because he assaulted Max. If you have a problem with that, I’d be happy to slam your head into the locker as well.”  
“Why are you telling us this?”  
“Because I’m in love with Max. We’ve been dating for a while and I think that he deserves to be treated with respect. Now, I am sorry that Franco is gone, but Max did not sign up to be attacked in the locker room.”  
Max stood on the staircase, frozen in place.  
I held out my hand to him. “Come here,”  
He hesitated, but came over to me.  
I tangled our tongues together and slid my hands to his ass.  
“OUR OWN ROMANCE.”  
I laughed, running a hand through my boyfriend’s hair.  
“Wait, is this why Max is always covered in bruises?!”  
“He’s not-”  
“He’s got bruises now.” Someone pointed to him.  
I shook my head. “He does…” I looked at Max. “Oh, yeah, wow. Max, why don’t you tell me that I need to be more careful with you?” I sighed, looking at him.  
“Leon,” Max snapped.  
I tangled our tongues together again. “Okay, so is everyone good now? Everyone okay with this?”  
“Since when do we care?”  
“We don’t.” someone answered.  
“Good. Now don’t tell anyone until we tell the rest of the GNT.” I put my boyfriend in my lap and put my hand in his crotch.


	26. Chapter 26

Matze’s POV

I yanked Erik down into the water. “Come on,”  
“Matze,” he laughed.  
I nuzzled his neck and looked over at Marco and Mario, who were making out.  
Max and Leon slipped into the water. “We have some…um…” he looked at Leon.  
Leon slammed his mouth to Max’s and groped the smaller boy. “That’s our news. We’re in love and having sex. Be happy for us.”  
“Erik and I are in love as well. We’re also having sex.”  
“I hope that everyone knows that Mario and I are having sex.” Marco snorted.  
“If you do it in this pool, I’ll kill you.” Leon snapped. “But hey, there’s booze.”  
After a while, Erik got tipsy. He was on top of me and everywhere all at once. “Who do you find attractive in this team?”  
“You.”  
“And?”  
“Just you.”  
“No. Who?”  
“Why?”  
“I want to know who I can make out with to turn you on.” he tangled our tongues together and slid his hand down underneath my bathing suit.  
I watched Max and Leon make out. “How does that even work with Max being half his size?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“You like Max?”  
“No. I’m just saying it’s strange.” I rolled my eyes. “But it would be interesting to see you dominate someone for a change.”  
“HEY, LOVE BIRDS.” Erik yelled, grabbing Leon and Max. “Max, you a little drunk?” he asked, taking Max by the hand.  
“A little.” Max giggled.  
“You’re so small.” Erik muttered.  
“What?”  
Erik slammed his mouth to the small, younger boy’s. He got aggressive with it, ramming the poor little one into the edge of the pool.  
“Holy shit.” Marco gasped. “What the fuck is happening?”  
“Erik’s a little drunk.” I answered.  
Erik let go of Max and frowned. “Small.” He muttered, locking his arms around my shoulders. “Large. Very large. We should have sex. Right now. Right here. No. Make love to me.” He kissed me.  
I used my hips to pull him closer. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” I muttered, whispering to him. “Let me take you home.”  
“No, no one leaves until after us.” Leon pointed to himself and Max. “No one gets to have sex before us.”  
“So get going then.” I muttered. “Erik and I want to have sex.”  
“Uh, Marco and Mario already left…”  
“Mother fuckers.” Leon snapped. “Alright, that’s fine. Max and I are going to go fuck in the bedroom. You guys can do what you want.”  
I kept my boyfriend in my lap until everyone was gone. When we had the whole pool to ourselves, I started groping him.  
“Matze,”  
“Mmm.”  
“I want…”  
“Tell me,” I demanded,  
“Let’s go in the hot tub.” He whispered. “We can get steamy in the steam.”  
I got up and dragged him to the hot tub. “What do you want?”  
“I want you.”  
I pinned him against the edge of the hot tub. “I love you.”  
He put his arms around my neck again and I tossed his swim trunks and then mine.  
I thrust into him and covered his mouth with my hand before his moan left his mouth. “Shhhh…we could get caught if we’re not careful.”  
“Isn’t that the fun of it?” he grinned.  
I sucked hickeys into his neck and moved slowly inside of him. “I promise that I will always make love to you, Erik. For the rest of our lives.”  
He whimpered, moaning when I pushed further. “I love you.”  
I pushed harder and harder against him.  
“Oh, Matze,” he leaned his head against the edge of the pool and let me push him further and further.


	27. Chapter 27

Max’s POV

I rolled over, the sun shining on my back and Leon watching me. “Good morning,”  
His fingertips skimmed down my spine. “Good morning. I love you. I love the way that you take a good pounding.” He got on top of me and sucked hickeys into my back.  
“You make it all worth it. And if you ever left-”  
“I couldn’t if I tried, love.” He shook his head. “I’m addicted to the way that you sound, the way that you taste, the way that breathe. Everything that you do is pure adrenaline, Max.”  
I sighed, grabbing my phone while he dragged his tongue all over my body. “Oh my God. Hey, um. Matze and Erik fucked in our pool. And the paps caught it on video.”  
“Gross.”  
“Dortmund Defenders Get Steamy…interesting.” I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.  
“Don’t watch that.”  
“They fucked in our pool. I’m watching it.” I clicked play and watched Matze fuck Erik into oblivion. “That looks painful. Please don’t do that to me.”  
“Fuck you in the pool?” Leon leaned over my shoulder. “Wow. And I thought you took a nice beating.”  
I shut off the video. “You like the way he looks when he orgasms.” I knocked him off of me.  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“You didn’t have to.” I snapped, getting up and grabbing my clothes.  
“Max,” Leon groaned. “Max, come on. Don’t be mad.”  
“Mad? This isn’t mad.” I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and slammed it down on the ground. “This is mad.”  
Leon grabbed me by the waist and knocked me against the wall.  
“Ah,” I whined.  
“I was commenting on how harsh Matze was being. It wasn’t about Erik.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Yeah, you will.” He muttered, yanking me to him.  
I struggled against him. “Leon, get away from me.”  
“No.”  
“I don’t want to do this with you.”  
“Max, would you please just listen to me for once.”  
“No. Leon, no. I can’t. I don’t want to. I can’t. I can’t. Just not right now. I need some air. I need a drink. I need…I don’t know what I need. But I know that I can’t.” I shook my head. “Leon, get off of me.”  
“Not a chance.”  
I squirmed. “Leon.”  
He whipped my shirt off.  
“No,” I pushed him. “JUST LET ME BE UPSET FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I’M NOT AN IDIOT. I’M NOT OVERDRAMATIC BUT YOU NEVER LET ME FEEL ANYTHING. YOU JUST PUT YOUR DICK IN ME AND EXPECT THAT TO FIX IT. WELL, IT FUCKING DOESN’T. IT JUST MAKES ME BOTTLE IT ALL UP AND THEN I FREAK OUT LIKE THIS.”  
Leon stopped. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry. Just stop. It’s hard to think for me.”  
He handed me my shirt. “Okay.”  
“I just…I can’t handle holding it all in, okay? I’m sorry. I love you.” I tossed my shirt aside. “I’m sorry. I just…it’s frustrating.”  
He shook his head. “It’s fine. You’ve just never snapped like that before.”  
“I couldn’t keep it all in.”  
“I know.” He backed away from me a little bit.  
I put my head in my hands. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just…I…can’t…I can’t.”  
Leon ran a hand through my hair slowly. “It’s okay,” he carefully wrapped himself around me, enveloping me in a hug. “It’s okay. I’m sorry. I love you.” He rubbed my back.  
I snuggled into him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. I’m not going anywhere. Not until you force me to leave.” He kissed my forehead.  
“Never.”


	28. Chapter 28

Erik’s POV

I sighed into my boyfriend’s mouth as we kissed.  
“Down boy, I need to feed you. We’ve been at it for hours.”  
“I don’t want to eat. I want you.” I pulled him to me.  
“You need to eat, my love.” He laughed, getting up.  
I grabbed my phone, and scrolled through endless notifications. “MATZE!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed, getting up and tripping all my way to my boyfriend. “Matze, we got caught. We were caught. Someone taped us having sex in the pool.”  
“What?”  
“We were caught.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because it’s a video. Oh my God. My parents are going to lose their fucking minds. We have to get rid of this somehow before they see it. They’re going to…I don’t know. They’re going to know that I’m gay and that I’m not a virgin and that I had sex in public.”  
Matze dropped his glass. “Your parents don’t know about us?”  
“Um…no.”  
“We’ve been together for months.”  
“I know. I just…they wouldn’t like it.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“Matze.”  
“How many times have I told you that I love you? How many times have we made love to one another?” he asked.  
I went to grab him, but he shoved me away from him. “Matze, come on.”  
“Go straight to fucking hell, Erik.”  
I frowned. “Matze, it isn’t like that.”  
“Yeah, well, it is for me.” He yanked something forward from under his shirt.  
“What are you doing?”  
He ripped off the chain and tossed it on the counter. “That’s your stupid purity ring. You can have it back.”  
“Matze! No.” I grabbed it from the counter and spun around to see him slamming the door. I went up to our room and stripped to the tightest briefs that I could find and then I smothered myself in Matze’s favorite cologne.  
Matze walked into the house and I ambushed him. He locked me out of the room.  
Eventually he came out and I cornered him.  
“Fuck off, Erik. I don’t want to be your dirty little secret.”  
“Stop it. You know that it isn’t like that. I’ll call them right now and tell them. You’ll see why I didn’t want them to know.” I dialed my mom’s number and she answered on the second ring.  
“Hey, darling.”  
“Hey, Mom, is Dad there? I need to tell you guys something.”  
“Oh! I smell a relationship.” She yelled out for my dad and I felt my palms start to sweat. “Alright, we’re both here. Tell us.”  
I cleared my throat. “So, Mom. You were right. It is about a relationship.”  
“When can we meet her?”  
“It’s not a her…Mom, Dad, I’m gay. And I’m seeing Matze and we’re really good together and we’re in love and-”  
“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”  
“I said, I-”  
“Erik, I’m going to ask one more time and allow you to take it back. This is not funny.” My father snapped at me.  
“It’s not a joke.”  
There was silence for a second. “Have you been going to church regularly?”  
“Yes, Dad, I go to church every week.”  
“Then how did this happen? My son. My only son.”  
“Erik, sweetheart, think about your soul.” My mother begged.  
“Mom!”  
“We’ll pray for you, but we don’t support this. when you are ready to recommit to this family, call us.” The line went dead.  
Matze put his forehead against mine. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want you to leave me.”  
“I would never leave you.” He kissed me.  
I looked away from him and he kissed me again.  
“You smell amazing.”  
“It’s your favorite cologne.” I flushed.  
“You know what smells the absolute best?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You. Just you.” He purred. “You have something of mine that I want back, my love.”  
“Do I?”  
He carefully uncurled my fingers and took the necklace back from me. He slipped it around his neck and pulled me to stand up with him.  
I let him lead me back to our room and pushed me onto the bed.  
“You kill me with this little number.” Matze skimmed his hands down my chest.  
“I was trying to calm you down.”  
“You made me hard.” He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
“Tell me you love me.” I said quietly.  
“I love you so much, Erik.”  
I watched his mouth approach my navel and felt my stomach drop.  
He slipped my briefs to the floor and stripped, letting my purity ring dangle between us. “I’m disappointed that we’re playing tomorrow. Otherwise I could have my way with you.”  
“Tomorrow night then.”  
“For now I’ll settle for making sweet love to you.”


	29. Chapter 29

Marco’s POV

I kept my finger’s laced with Mario’s as we drove to behind the Dortmund bus. “I love you, Mario.” I grinned.  
He laughed.  
We started chatting for a while before we got to the stadium.  
Something exploded and I slammed on the brakes. “OH MY GOD.” I threw my arm out to keep Mario back as far as possible.  
Two more explosions were heard and I kept my arm up over him, waiting.  
“Marco, I’m okay.”  
I looked over at him, surveying every aspect of him.

~~~  
Matze’s POV

The explosions went off and we were all rushed off the bus.  
I looked around frantically for Erik. “Erik?” I realized that he wasn’t in the crowd of players. Someone grabbed my arm and I yelled out for Erik. I eventually shook whoever off and ran into the bus.  
“ERIK.” I screamed. He’d been in the bathroom when it happened. “ERIK.” I made my way to the back of the bus.  
“MATZE.” He yelled, pounding on the door.  
“BACK UP.” I kicked the door in and yanked him out, dragging him out of the bus. When we were a safe distance away I stopped to look him over.  
“I’m okay.”  
I tangled our tongues together and then hugged him to me. “Oh my God. When we all got shoved out, you weren’t with us. I thought…”  
He snuggled into my chest.  
I clutched him to me, still not over the panic of not having him by my side immediately. I didn’t let go of him for a solid twenty minutes, just needing to hold him.  
They sent us to stay in the hotel for a night, providing security officers for us.  
I pushed my boyfriend into our room and locked the door immediately. I tangled our tongues together and we made out for a while before I started taking off his clothes. I didn’t care that we still had to play. And I didn’t care that we were on the other side of teammates’ rooms. I needed to be with my boyfriend. I could’ve lost him.  
I thrust into him and I pushed as far as I could into him. I thrust in and out roughly, keeping our tongues tangled together. I moved to bury my face in his neck as he moaned.  
“Oh, Matze,” he whined.  
I brought him to climax over and over again until his voice gave out. I came inside of him and he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
“Matze, what the fuck?”  
“I could have lost you.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
I licked my gorgeous boyfriend clean. “But I could have.”

~~~  
Erik’s POV

I woke up to a knock on the door, Matze analyzing my face before going to get it.  
“What?” Matze hissed.  
Even from here, I could see his muscles tensing.  
“Is Erik with you?”  
“Mom?” I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Erik, don’t worry about it. They were just leaving.”  
“Let them in.”  
Matze raised an eyebrow, but opened the door widely.  
My mother quickly engulfed Matze in a hug. “You went back for him.”  
My father ruffled Matze’s hair. It was awkward, but still affectionate.  
“What did you just say?” I asked.  
“He doesn’t know??” both of my parents raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend.  
“It wasn’t necessary for him to know.”  
“Matthias,” I looked at him. “What? Tell me.”  
“It’s nothing.” He rolled his eyes.  
“He was pulled off the bus with everyone else, realized you weren’t out of the bus and tried to go back in. He fought people to go back for you.”  
“You went back?! Matze, you could have died.”  
“You could have died.” He snapped. “I’m not apologizing for going back.”  
“You should have let someone else do it.” I argued. “You could have-”  
“STOP.” He yelled. “I’m going for a walk.” He grabbed a shirt.  
“Matze!”  
“I’m going for a walk.” He repeated.  
“Please stay.” I said quietly.  
Matze frowned, but allowed me to pull him back to me.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I would’ve done if something happened to you because you went back for me.”  
“Nothing because you would have fucking died.”  
“Erik, God gave you this love to save you.”  
“Matze could have died. He is my everything.”  
“What and you think that you’re not my everything?!” Matze snapped. “You think that I want to live without you? You think that I could ever play again if you had died? Erik, if something had happened to you, I wouldn’t even be able to breathe.”  
My father pulled my mother slowly out of the room. “I think that’s our cue…”  
When the door closed, Matze and I made eye contact.  
He looked angry and upset and I felt bad. But I didn’t want anything to hurt him ever.  
“You saved my life and I yelled at you for it.” I started. “I didn’t mean to. I just…I could never have lived with myself if you had gotten hurt. I know that’s why you did it, but…that makes it so much more real to know that you could have died. Because of me.”  
“How the fuck do you think I felt when I realized that you weren’t out with us?!” he started to move away from me, but I grabbed him.  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking about that.” I slid my hand down his chest. “I think considering the circumstances, I should properly thank you.” I tossed the shirt he had grabbed to the floor, standing up.  
Matze rolled his eyes, still mad.  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together. My hand wandered between his boxers and his skin, drawing patterns with my fingertips.  
“Erik,”  
I pushed him up against the wall and sucked hickeys from his neck to his hipbone. I pulled his boxers to the floor and kissed my way up his thighs.  
“Fuck,” he moaned.  
I licked a stripe up his shaft, earning a moan.  
Matze tangled his fingers in my hair and dragged me up to him. “After the match, I will destroy that ass.”

~~~

On the field, Matze and I were so connected and in sync that we played all 90 minutes together. At the 75, we were tied. At the 85, Matze scored with my assist.  
He ran to me, picking me up and spinning me around.  
I slammed my mouth to his, tangling our tongues together.  
The fans got louder and louder while we kissed.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
I scored with his assist at the 89, putting us up by two. We kissed again and the crowd went nuts for us.  
When the match was over, we finished with the two goal lead from us. Tuchel talked to the group and then called us off to the side.  
“Would’ve been nice to know that before the match.” He crossed his arms.  
“We were caught by the press and-”  
“Listen, I don’t care. I really don’t, but you are now going to have to let them market your relationship.”  
“But they’ll let us stay together, right? You’ll let us stay together?” I asked.  
“You both scored goals tonight. I couldn’t care less about your relationship. But I will sell one of you if it breaks your performance.”  
Matze and I looked at each other.  
“I’m kidding. Jesus. I will just bench you. Tomorrow morning you meet with PR. I’m already hearing from my bosses.”  
“We can do that.”  
“Anything else do you want to tell me?”  
“Don’t google our names. You’ll find a video of us doing it in the pool.” I blurted.  
“I didn’t need to know that, Erik,” he shook his head. “Go celebrate. No practice tomorrow. Just PR.” He shooed us away and we went back to our hotel.  
“Do you wish that I hadn’t kissed you during the match?” I asked quietly, slumping into my seat on the bus next to him.  
“No, I’m just surprised.”  
“I just got excited, Matze. I’m sorry.” I played with my hands.  
He played with my hair. “Don’t be.”  
“You’re mad.” I slumped even more.  
“No. I’m just…it seems too good to be true. I get to touch you in public now.”  
I looked at him. “You’re…not mad?”  
He slammed his mouth to mine and pulled at my lip with his teeth.  
I responded immediately, getting up on his hips and locking my fingers in his hair. I felt his teeth on my neck and sighed. “Matze, don’t.”  
“Why? Everyone knows.” He muttered.  
I struggled to come up with an answer, my shorts getting a little too tight for me to think straight. Who am I kidding? I can never think straight around Matze.  
Matze bit into the skin on my neck, making me whine a bit.  
I hadn’t expected him to be so harsh about it. “What the fuck kind of hickey is that?! I’ve never given YOU one like that.”  
“Erik, you idiot.” Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s a love bite. It isn’t a hickey. Has no one ever given you a love bite before?”  
“Burki, back off.” Matze hissed protectively.  
I frowned and looked down at my boyfriend. “Has anyone given you a love bite?”  
“Once,”  
“Who?” I demanded, not really caring that I was making a bigger deal than I should be. This is MY boyfriend.  
“A girl in school,”  
“Did you love her?”  
“I thought I did.”  
“What does that mean? Did you or did you not love her?” I got up and went back to my own seat. "Nevermind. I don’t want to know.” I crossed my arms.  
“Erik,” Matze sighed. “Look at me,”  
“No.”  
“Fine, then,” he pulled my chin so that I had to look at him. “I’ve never loved anyone half as much or half as truly as I love you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Roman’s POV

Marc and I stretched out, celebrating the team victory and listening to the love birds fuck each other senseless. We were through about two cases of beer when we started talking. After another few beers, he slipped into partial Spanish.  
“You’re cute.” I muttered, playing with his hair.  
He flushed and I kissed him. His hands slipped down my chest and we made out for a while before I made a move.  
I pushed him onto his back and pulled my shirt over my head.  
His eyes widened, and he traced my abs.  
I tangled our tongues together and whipped his shirt over his head. I slipped out of my shorts and boxers, then watched him follow suit. I sucked hickeys down from his neck to his navel and slowly caressed my hand up his thigh. “Do you want to do this?”  
He nodded.  
I thrust into him and he moaned something out in Spanish.

~~~  
Marc’s POV

I woke up with such pain in my ass that I kept myself on my stomach.  
Roman’s snore seemed ridiculously close and I was surprised when I looked up to see his bed empty.  
I leaned up, looking around and saw Roman asleep next to me. And then I realized that I was naked. And then I started putting things together.  
Roman stirred in his sleep and I made eye contact with him. “How’s your ass?”  
I flushed. “So you remember.”  
“I remember you saying ‘Dios mío, no pares’. You didn’t want me to stop.”  
“I…” I felt all the blood rush to my face. “You…we…”  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together. “You look good like that. All after-glowy.”  
I ran a hand through my hair. “We should shower…”  
“Together?”  
“Do you…want to?”  
“We could.”  
“We could.” He looked at me.  
“We have a few hours before breakfast.”  
“Mmm…” He kissed me and pulled me to sit up on his hips.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to put my dick in you.”  
I felt him lift my hips a little, knowing that we were both already hard from kissing. I whimpered when he yanked my hips down, thrusting into me.  
“Are you sore?”  
I flushed. “Yeah,”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No.” I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
Roman guided my hips back and forth for a while, but eventually got frustrated with how slow we were going and shoved me onto my back.  
I grunted a little when he pushed my limits, but it was quickly followed by soft moans.  
“God, your moans are like heaven.” He muttered, scraping his teeth down my neck.  
I felt him make a love bite and almost lost myself. “Roman,” I moaned.  
“Are you going to cum for me?”  
I nodded, watching his muscles flex and feeling hazy.  
He pulled out and stood up. “Not yet you’re not.”  
I panted in frustration and annoyance. “What?”  
“Shower time,”  
I allowed myself to be pulled into the bathroom, still a little annoyed that he had stopped. I watched him turn on the water and stand under it, drenching himself. I chewed on my lip, watching.  
Roman pulled me into the shower, under the water. “You’re so pretty.”  
I flushed and felt him pick me up. “Woah, wow,”  
He slammed me into the shower wall and I cried out a moan. His mouth and hands were everywhere; I couldn’t do much except moan.


	31. Chapter 31

Matze’s POV

Erik and I got on the bus to find Marc and Roman quietly talking. Marc’s neck was badly bruised, much like Erik’s.  
I was pretty stoked that Roman found someone to fill his appetite that wasn’t my boyfriend. I was also stoked that it took care of my Marc problem.  
We got to the stadium and the two of us made our way to the office.  
One of the marketing people sighed. “Matthias, do you think that maybe you could control yourself for long enough that we can do marketing without your excessive mark of dominance?”  
“What makes you think that Matze’s dominant?!” Erik snapped.  
“You’re so clearly not the dominant. Matze is much more manly. And if it wasn’t obvious enough, take a look at your neck.”  
Erik crossed his arms.  
I tangled our tongues together.  
He sighed into me after a few seconds.  
“Stop that. You’re making me forget why I’m mad.”  
“Alright, here’s the thing. We’ve got some really great stills from the match. What we need from you guys is to not mark up each other’s bodies. Once those bruises fade, we need to capitalize on the lovey dovey affect we’ve got going on. Fans are high off the match. We want to keep this momentum going.”  
“So we’re not in trouble?”  
“No, but you will be if you mark each other up before we can do a shoot.”  
“What kind of shoot?”  
“Probably just a cute little thing with Dortmund stuff. We’ll get a feel for what people want. If all goes well, we might pull something a little more intimate.”  
“Intimate?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What kind of intimate?” I asked, watching them.  
“I don’t know. Maybe a shoot of heated kissing or underwear or something. But that shouldn’t be a problem for you two, considering the recent video.”  
“We didn’t know that we were being filmed.” Erik flushed.  
“It’ll be fine,” I tugged on his hand.  
When we got to the house, I assaulted my boyfriend with my mouth. I still wasn’t over the fact that he could have died.  
Erik broke our kiss. “Matze, you need to relax. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He ran a hand through my hair. “You need to calm down. I love you.”  
“Don’t start.” I snapped, pushing him a little.  
He sighed, walking into the living room and stripping down to his boxers. “Come to me,” he murmured calmly, spreading his legs.  
I sighed, wanting him so badly.  
“Matthias,” he drew out all of the letters in my name.  
I sat next to him on the couch.  
He straddled me slowly. “Stop freaking out, Matthias.” He kissed me softly, somehow turning me on more than a rough kiss.  
I felt him grinding against me as he knotted our tongues together. A small groan escaped my mouth and Erik smiled.  
“Good boy,”  
I tried to take control, but Erik broke the kiss before I could. “What?”  
“No control for you.”  
I huffed, knowing that he was going to somehow punish me for my attitude. “You’re going to make me suffer.”  
“No, I’m just going to dry hump you into an orgasm.”


	32. Chapter 32

Benni’s POV

“Can you believe Max and Leon?” Mats asked, stripping to his boxers.  
“Very much so.” I nodded, enjoying my current view.  
“I always thought that Max would be with someone bigger.” He said.  
I sat up, not liking the intonation in his voice. “Someone like you?” I watched his face.  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Yeah, but that’s what you meant.” I got up, grabbing my shirt and slipping into my sweats.  
“Ben, where are you going?” he groaned.  
“Home.”  
“I didn’t mean it like it sounded.” He grabbed my hand.  
“Yes, you did. You just didn’t want me to catch it.” I pulled away.  
“Stop it.”  
“I’m going home.” I snapped.

~~~

“Hey, are you okay?” Max asked, touching my arm.  
“Fuck off.” I hissed.  
“Hey, what’s your problem?” Leon snapped, pulling Max back.  
“Keep your rat of a boyfriend away from me.”  
My phone rang for the millionth time and I tossed it.  
Leon grabbed it. “Why has Mats called you twenty times? And why aren’t you answering?” he asked.  
“None of your fucking business.” I grabbed it from him.  
“Dude, it is my business because whatever happened between you and Mats has nothing to do with Max.”  
My phone went off again and Leon snatched it, answering. “Hello…yeah, it’s Leon. I want to know why Benni is mad at Max.”  
I took the phone out of his hand and took the battery out. “FUCK OFF.”  
When the team was let out for lunch, I found Mats leaning against my car.  
“I’m not doing this.” I snapped.  
“You have to. I have your car keys.” He held them up.  
“Who gave you my keys?” I demanded.  
“Ben, darling, I know that you’re mad at me. But you cannot take it out on your team and your friends.” He reached for me, but I slapped his hands.  
“Don’t call me darling. Also, give me my fucking keys.”  
Mats grabbed my wrists. “Come and talk with me over your break before you continue to hate all of your friends.”  
“Fine.” I let him drive me back to his place.  
He made sure I had food in my mouth before he started to talk to me. “Ben, I love you. You know that. I’m sorry that I implied that I wanted to fuck Max. I don’t. I love you. I only want to fuck you. I only ever want to fuck you. But I won’t lie and say that I didn’t think about it before we were together.”  
I looked at him. “But not since?”  
“No, not since.” He promised.  
“Okay,”  
“You shouldn’t be mad at Max. Be mad at me.”  
“But I don’t want to be mad at you.” I sighed.  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together and pulled me to my feet.  
“We better have sex or I’m going to kill you.” I muttered.  
“We can later tonight. You need to be in top shape for practice.”  
I groaned, annoyed.  
“I’ll get you your orgasm.” He promised, shoving me onto my back on his bed. He removed all of my clothes and trailed kisses down my body. He licked a stripe up my shaft and earned a loud moan. “You sound amazing. I cannot wait to fuck your brains out.”  
I knotted my fingers in his hair as he put my legs over his shoulders.  
Mats was always so good with his tongue that I was pretty blissed out for a while. So much so that I barely understood him when he told me that I had to go back to practice.  
I whined when he made me get dressed.  
He drove with one hand on my thigh and used his thumb to brush back and forth. “Do you want to consider coming out? As a couple?”  
I blinked. “Um. I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
“I didn’t really think it’d be an option, but Marco and Mario have done it. Matze and Erik have done it. Leon and Max have done it.”  
“We’ve been hiding for years. Do you think that it’ll fuck up what we have?”  
“I mean, I’d like to touch you in public.” He shrugged, removing his hand from my leg as we approached the stadium and all of the fans.  
“So touch me in public.”  
He parked, sighing.  
I used the front of his shirt to yank his mouth to mine. “You can touch me in public as long as I can touch you in public.”  
He made a love bite on my neck and shoved me out of the car.  
I grinned, walking into the stadium.  
When I got off of practice, I went straight to Mats’ apartment. I unlocked the door, kind of thrilled that I didn’t have to wear a dark hoodie and sneak into the complex.  
Mats locked the door behind me and picked me up. “How was practice?”  
“Just a time filler until I could get to this.” I grinned, so thrilled to be with him again. I marveled in how large he was.


End file.
